


Killing Peace - A BNHA Danganronpa!AU Fanfiction

by DuskFlower



Series: BNHA AU’s! [1]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, Danganronpa, My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Death, Despair, First fanfic!, Friendship, Gore, Hope, POV First Person, Plot twists I think :/, bnha - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, no romantic relationships, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskFlower/pseuds/DuskFlower
Summary: The new students of Class 1-A arrive to their new school, only to discover there is something more sinister behind the scenes...{I update every 1-2 weeks! I will not abandon this. If this has slower updates that means something is happening or I’m busy!}
Relationships: Class 1-A - Relationship
Series: BNHA AU’s! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984757
Comments: 29
Kudos: 19





	1. Welcome Ladies, Gentlemen, and Everyone In-Between!

Hello! Welcome to the BNHA AU where Class 1-A is thrown into the world of Danganronpa (By yours truly)! So, here is a quick explanation on what is going on: Class 1-A show up to UA for their first day. Then they get trapped inside the school by the sinister Mastermind. Thrown into a killing game, they all try to survive. 

Also, instead of quirks, they have their Ultimate Talents based off of them. Speaking of which, before the story begins, I will put the list of characters and their talents in this chapter. So if you ever want to go back and find their talents easier, just go to this chapter! Anyways, here you go!

The Ultimate Talents of 1-A!:

Izuku Midoriya: Ultimate Lucky Student

Katsuki Bakugou: Ultimate ??? (Find out later!)

Ochaco Uraraka: Ultimate Astronaut

Tenya Iida: Ultimate Track Star

Shoto Todoroki: Ultimate Effects Artist

Momo Yaoyorozu: Ultimate Sculptor

Tooru Hagakure: Ultimate Spy

Tsuyu Asui: Ultimate Batrachologist

Denki Kaminari: Ultimate Electrostatic Scientist

Ejiro Kirishima: Ultimate Wrestler

Hanta Sero: Ultimate Tape Artist (I have no idea honestly)

Fumikage Tokoyami: Ultimate Occultist

Minoru Mineta: Ultimate Pitcher (Like baseball)

Yuuga Aoyama: Ultimate Model

Mezo Shoji: Ultimate Sense (Like the 5 senses)

Mashirao Ojiro: Ultimate Gymnast

Kyouka Jirou: Ultimate Musician

Koji Koda: Ultimate Zoologist

Rikido Sato: Ultimate Baker

Mina Ashido: Ultimate Chemist

You may be wondering, “Why are so many scientists? (Especially Kaminari).” Well, actually, I’m not sure. Maybe because it makes sense? I don’t know. If you have better suggestions, please tell me. Also, I won’t say Bakugou’s talent here, otherwise I’ll spoil a major piece of plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/30/20 Edit: Sorry if you thought this was a major update. I changed the plot a little and took Shigaraki out. Instead I’m putting a mystery Mastermind! So yeah. Also, Toga’s still here, if you were wondering. She just comes later.


	2. The Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya arrives at the prestigious UA High school for his first day! Little does he know, or anyone really, that there is something more sinister going on behind the scenes...

A huge building stands on top of the hill, towering over everything. It’s as if it were a castle, looking down upon everything. The school is called UA. This school only takes in the best of the best. The most unique and talented people in this world. Though, there are a two things that let you get in.

One, you must be in high school. UA was created to help prepare the students for the world, and to help change it. Two, you must be the very best at what you do. No mediocre, no thinking your the best. You have to be the best at it.

But here, you can’t just enroll. No, the school has to seek you out, and find you. Only then you will receive an invitation to attend UA.

Oh, it seems as if I’ve gotten lost in my thoughts again. Oops. Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Izuku Midoriya, 15 years old, and, well I’m talentless. I have never been that good at anything, really. Unless you count my optimism, then there is nothing special.

You might be wondering how I got into UA if I have no talent. Well, it’s simple really. The staff at UA High hosted a lottery for an ordinary student to be enrolled into the school. That lucky person was me. Just because winning was so rare, they called me the “Ultimate Lucky Student”.

“I can’t believe I’m here. This is way beyond everything I could’ve imagined!” I just stood there, letting the realization hit me. I, very normal Izuku Midoriya, was going to be in school with the Ultimates. Ultimates are the students that were enrolled, if you were wondering.

“I should probably head inside now. Can’t be standing around all day.” Finally, my legs started to respond. Soon enough, I had officially walked onto the grounds of UA.

As soon as I walked into the entryway, I noticed that nobody was there. Was I early? Or was I late? I checked a clock that I had spotted in a corner. It read 7:10 A.M. I still had some time, so maybe I should look around.

“I mean, I should. Then I would be able to get a look at the school. Since I’m a student here, I shouldn’t get in trouble. Yeah. I probably should.”

Not to long after I had finished muttering to myself, my vision began to spin. Everything became blurry and it felt as if I had landed on my head.

“What....? What’s.....happening?”

Then, everything went black.

At that point, I should have realized that my life had officially changed forever. Nothing would be the same after what was to come. I wasn’t brought to this school because of great luck. It was so I could experience ultimate despair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE PROLOGUE: COMPLETED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dusk: I am so evil! But, this is so fun to write!
> 
> Dusk: Anyways, hope you like it!


	3. Introductions! Say Hello! ~ Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Introductions. Sorry it’s sooooo long! Really just had to get it out of the way. Aoyama is also best boi. That is an opinion.

As if no time had passed, my vision returned and my head felt normal. Groggily sitting up, I stared at my new surroundings with confusion. I had no idea where I was, and had never seen this room. Well, I guess I could say I haven’t seen a lot of things in the school.

“I think I’m in a classroom? But, how?” Slowly I got up and took a look around the room. The windows were bolted shut with huge screws and metals plates. With all my strength, I attempted to pry it open. It didn’t budge. “Oh well. I guess those aren’t opening any time soon.”

Looking around some more, I noticed something odd. It’s seems as if it were a security camera? “Why would they have a camera in a classroom?”

Overlooking the room once again, it came to my attention that a cheap looking pamphlet was on one of the desks. It said, “The next semester is about to start. Starting tomorrow, this school will be your entire world.” What in the world could that mean? It was probably just a motivational message.

Soon, I had also spotted a clock. The school is funded by the government, so I guess it wouldn’t be to weird. Though, I do wonder what it’s for.

Nothing else came to my attention, until I spotted the clock. It read 7:58 A.M. It had practically been half an hour since I blacked out. So, that means someone must have carried me here... but who?

Suddenly I realized that I had spent to much time looking around that I had forgotten about meeting the Ultimates! Rushing over to the door, I opened it and started to quickly walk out.

I decided that I should return to the entrance hall, and look for the others from there. Even after reading the invitation, I still had no idea where we were supposed to meet. Maybe they announced it while I was out. Walking through the half open doors, I come in to see that everyone was there.

All conversations stopped, and the Ultimates all looked at me. 

“Look! Another new kid!” (???). People started muttering to each other.

“Does that mean you guys are all new here too?” (Midoriya).

“Yeah, it’s our first day here as well.” (???).

“Counting him, that makes 19 of us. Hopefully there aren’t anymore lurking around.” (???).

I took a look at the new students, all hand picked by the UA staff. Just standing there felt out of place.

“Um, my name is Izuku Midoriya! It’s nice to meet you all. Oh, and sorry I was late. A bunch of stuff happened, and I fell asleep randomly.”

“You fell asleep too?!” (???).

“That’s so weird.” (???).

“Without a doubt this is the oddest thing that has happened.” (???).

“OH MY GOSH! This has an extreme aura of Deja Vu!” (???).

“...were we kidnapped?” (???).

“Okay everyone, lets just introduce ourselves, like Midoriya!”

Everyone started to nod their head in agreement. I guess it would be good to get to know the others. Since most of the people had already started taking to others, I should try to find someone who isn’t already in a conversation.

Looking around, I spot a taller boy with navy blue hair. He looks as if he is supervising everyone here. I guess I should talk to him.

“Uh, hello. My name is Izuku Midoriya. What’s your name?” (Midoriya).

“Yes, I remember your name, Midoriya. It’s nice to meet you.  
My name is Tenya Iida. If you were wondering, I am the Ultimate Track Star.” (Iida).

“That sounds super cool! How fast can you run? And what’s the farthest you have ran? Oops, I started getting off track.” (Midoriya).

“It’s fine, Midoriya. I will answer your question later, though I think it would be better if we meet the others first.” (Iida).

“Yeah, okay.” (Midoriya).

So... that went well I guess. Iida seemed nicer than I had expected. I hope it’s he same with the others.

A girl with short, brown hair and rosy cheeks ran up to me. I think she was the one who suggested introducing ourselves.

“Your name is Midoriya, right? It’s nice to meet you!” (???).

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you too!” (Midoriya).

“Wait, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ochaco Uraraka! I’m the Ultimate Astronaut!” (Uraraka).

I remember reading about her on the news. She is the youngest female astronaut to ever visit the moon. No wonder she got into UA.

Suddenly, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Jumping I turn around to see another girl.

“Hello, did I startle you?” (???).

“Yeah, you did. It’s okay though.” (Midoriya).

“I’m Tooru Hagakure, the Ultimate Spy. I specialize in stealth though.” (Hagakure).

“That’s so cool, Hagakure!” (Uraraka).

“It really is amazing on how you were able to sneak up on us.” (Midoriya).

“Thanks! Hey, Uraraka, earlier you said something about me teaching you on how to sneak up on others? I would love to!” (Hagakure).

“Thank you! Finally I can scare people! I will strike fear in all! Haha!” (Uraraka).

I slowly backed away, slightly concerned. It made sense though. Uraraka didn’t look to intimidating, so she could benefit from learning.

Walking around, I came across a small group of three chatting away. One of them spotted me and waved.

“Hey, come join us!” (???).

I walked over to the group. The one who called me over had spiky red hair, and, sharp teeth? Okay... The one standing next to him had yellow hair with a black stripe in it. It looked like a lightning bolt almost. On the other side of the spiky haired boy was a girl. She had pastel pink hair and a head band with yellow horns on.

“Hi! I’m Ejiro Kirishima, the Ultimate Wrestler. Come over an meet the gang!” (Kirishima).

Seems as if they were already making friends. That’s good to know.

“Hey, everybody! I’m Izuku Midoriya, if you didn’t know.” (Midoriya).

“Well, I didn’t forget, but who cares. I’m Mina! Mina Ashido! And I’m the Ultimate Chemist, but I mainly work with acids.” (Mina).

“Hey! Don’t forget about me! I’m Hanta Sero, the Ultimate Tape Artist. It might sound lame, but a lot of people think it’s cool apparently!” (Sero).

“Uh, okay. It sounds pretty cool if you ask me!” (Midoriya).

“I’m not sure if I’m the only one wondering this, but why in the world are there things blocking the windows?!” (Mina).

“I’m not sure why either. And don’t worry, I was thinking the same thing. I guess we’ll have to find out later.” (Midoriya).

“Well, lets go introduce ourselves to the others! Lets go Kirigang!” (Kirishima).

“Why are you calling us that? And who decided you were the leader?!” (Mina).

“Hey! Wait for me!” (Sero).

Well, they seem to get along fine. At least I know that we can all become friends!

Suddenly, someone bumped into me. A boy was waking around aimlessly, holding up thumbs on both hands. And, was that drool? What happened to him?

“{Laugh} Sorry about him!” (???).

“Uh, what happened?” (Midoriya).

“Kaminari was tryin’ to show me a cool tick he learned, and fried his brain! Isn’t it hilarious?!” (???).

“So, I’m guessing his name is Kaminari. What’s yours? I’m Izuku Midoriya, by the way.” (Midoriya).

“Oh, yeah! Sorry about that. I’m Kyouka Jiro, the Ultimate Musician! And that’s Denki Kaminari, the Ultimate Electrostatic Scientist.”

The boy, Kaminari, walked back over to us and was rubbing his head.

“Sorry about that. I guess I fried my brain. Again.” (Kaminari).

“Again?” (Midoryia).

“Long story. Anyways, your Midoriya, right? What’s your talent?” (Kaminari).

“Oh! I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student. Not really a talent though.” (Midoryia).

“It’s okay! Sounds like a cool talent.” (Kaminari).

“Anyways, it was nice meeting you guys! I’m going to go meet some others.” (Midoryia).

“Bye, Midoryia!” (Kaminari).

“See ya.” (Jiro).

{Half way there! Yay! Sorry about the length though.}

I realized that I had only talked to the people on the right side of the hall. Heading towards the left side, I saw everyone else. Then I decided to talk to a group of four. The group had two large guys, that scared me, another guy who was a bit smaller, and an emo looking one.

“Uh, hello!” (Midoriya).

“Oh! Hello there! Midoryia, right?” (???) {This was Tokoyami by the way}

“Yeah! And you are?” (Midoryia).

“Fumikage Tokoyami. I am the Ultimate Occultist. It is a pleasure to meet you, Midoryia.” (Tokoyami).

“You too.” (Midoryia).

So, I guess that explains why he has a knife. I think. Maybe he just like knives.

“Hello! I didn’t notice you before!” (???).

“It’s okay.” (Midoryia).

“My name is Rikido Sato, the Ultimate Baker! And that’s Koji Koda, who’s the Ultimate Zoologist. He doesn’t speak much, though.” (Sato).

[Koda waves at Midoriya and smiles].

“It’s nice to meet you both!” (Midoryia).

“Ojiro, come introduce yourself!” (Sato).

“Oh, yeah. Hello! I’m Mashirao Ojiro, the Ultimate Gymnast.” (Ojiro).

“It’s nice to meet you! I’m Midoryia, by the way.” (Midoriya).

We split ways after that. I just kind of stood there, a tiny bit tired from all of this talking. While I was standing there, I heard a “ribbit”. I turned around to see a a girl with green hair as well. Next to her was a taller boy, with a mask covering his mouth.

“Hello! Um, did you hear that ribbit noise?” (Midoryia).

“Yeah, that was me. It’s a habit.” (???).

“Oh, okay. Anyways, I’m Midoryia. Who are you guys?” (Midoriya).

“I’m Tsuyu Asui, but call me Tsu. I’m the Ultimate Batrachologist. It’s the study of amphibians, if your wondering. Ribbit.” (Tsu).

“And I’m Mezo Shoji, the Ultimate Sense. I have extremely good senses, like hearing, smelling, you get the idea.” (Shoji).

“Well, it’s nice to meet you both!” (Midoryia).

We all spoke a little before dispersing. I spotted a group of three toward the end of the hall. It looked as if they were fighting. Or at least two of them. The third was just kind of standing there.

{I refuse to write anything perverted for Mineta, don’t complain. I have reason and limits.}

“Um, are you guys okay?” (Midoryia).

“Meh. [Shrugging Basically]” (???).

“I can handle this. So, I’m fine. Though I wouldn’t mind if you helped get him away.” (???).

“Aww, but-“ (???).

{THE POWER OF WRITING FORBIDS MINETA FROM SAYING IT}

“Did anyone hear that?” (??? ){Mineta}.

“Hear what?” (???).

“Ah, forget it. Anyways, I am Momo Yaoyorozu, the Ultimate Sculptor. This small person is Minoru Mineta.” (Yaoyorozu).

“Hey! I was going to say that. Hmph. Since she said my name already, I’ll just say that I’m the Ultimate Pitcher.” (Mineta).

“Um... like a water pitcher?” (Midoriya).

“No! Like baseball! Why does everyone think that?” (Mineta).

“Because you are so ridiculous it makes sense.” (???).

“Oh, hello! I’m Izuku Midoriya! Who are you?” (Midoryia).

“Shoto Todoroki. The Ultimate Special Effects Artist. I mainly specialize in pyrotechnics and ice themed effects, though.” (Todoroki).

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Todoroki!” (Midoryia).

“Same.” (Todoroki).

“Mineta, go away.” (Yaoyorozu).

[Cue the argument. I refuse to write Mineta to much].

“So, I think I’ll just leave now....” (Midoryia).

“Bye, Midoryia.” (Todoroki).

Well, that was... okay I guess. I think they’ll be fine. Someone walked over to me as I was thinking. He had a huge sparkling belt, and was literally shining. Did he throw glitter on himself?

“Uh, hello there.” (Midoryia).

“Hello to you as well! It is I, Yuga Aoyama, the Modèle Ultime!” (Aoyama).

{Yes I am putting French in here. And I used Google Translate, so correct me if I used it wrong}.

“Um, what? I couldn’t understand you there.” (Midoryia).

“It means ‘Ultimate Model’ of course! It is moi after all!” (Aoyama).

“Okay then! I’m Izuku Midoriya, the Ultimate Lucky Student! It’s nice meeting you!” (Midoryia).

“You as well. Now, I must share my presence with the others! Au revoir!” (Aoyama).

Well, that was certainly interesting. He sashayed away as I just stood there. I can see now why he’s the Ultimate Model. But is he really French, or does Aoyama just know some words?

*BOOM*

A loud noise echoed throughout the hall. Everyone went dead quiet as we turned to see where the noise came from. Apparently, there was another student here, and they had just broken the door. The wooden door that opened up to the entrance hall was lying in the ground, broken into large pieces. Standing in the doorway was another person. The 20th student. He seemed really familiar...

“Kacchan?!” (Midoryia).

“Tch, just great. Deku somehow got into the damn school.” (Kacchan?).

“Um, can you explain, Midoryia?” (Uraraka).

“Oh! This is-“ (Midoryia).

“SHUT IT DEKU! I can do it myself!  
My name is Katsuki Bakugou, and your all a bunch of extras.” (Bakugou).

“Hey! It’s not very nice to address your fellow students as ext-“ (Iida).

“Get out of my way, Four-Eyes. Has nobody noticed that the main door is covered up?!” (Bakugou).

“Of course we did! We did, right guys?” (Kaminari).

“No...? Did we?” (Hagakure).

“Useless extras. Can’t even notice a huge damn metal door. Step aside, I’m getting out of here!” (Bakugou).

“Kacchan, wait! I don’t think tha-“ (Midoryia).

*Ding dong, Bing bong*

A noise rings through the hall, even stopping Kacchan. Suddenly, the TV next to the door switches on. A stuffed animal cat is on screen? What is going on?

“Hello? Hellooooo? Is this thing on? Testing, one, two, three! Yup, here we go! Now then, could everyone please head to the gymnasium? That would be wonderful! Thank you and goood bye!” (???).

“Um, what just happened?” (Ojiro).

“I have... no idea.” (Yaoyorozu).

“I think we should head to the gym. We should see what’s going on.” (Todoroki).

“Yes! I agree with him. Everyone, to the gym!” (Iida).

“You know you could chill out a little, right?” (Sero).

[Angry Bakugou Noises].

“All right, lets go then!” (Midoryia).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
~|USER IS ONLINE|~  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
....hello? Ah, there we go. Finally it works. Sorry about the delay! Would’ve talked sooner but nooo. Anyways, now that we can finally chat, I’ll tell you about th————-  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
~|CONNECTION IS UNSTABLE|~  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
~|DISCONNECTING|~  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
~|USER IS OFFLINE|~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dusk: I am so sorry that was so long! I jus really wanted to get it out do the way so I could start the killing.
> 
> Dusk: I sound like Toga. Yay. I think.... Oh well!
> 
> Dusk: Also, there is no Halloween special because I’m posting this chapter on Halloween, so yeah. But except other holiday specials.
> 
> Dusk: Dang(anronpa), I should make these shorter. Welp, deal with it.
> 
> (And yes I dislike Mineta.)


	4. A.... Purple Plushie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Is it Monokuma? NOPE!

We all headed towards the schools gym. I really hope that we could get some information about why we are here, and what’s going on. Everyone was silent as we walked, besides for the occasional murmur. Oh, and also the loud noises of Kacchan shouting at others.

After a few minutes we reached the gym. Apparently the school was larger than I had thought. Anyways, when we got there, the doors were wide open, and there were balloons inside. It looked as if there was supposed to be a party.

We all slowly walked inside, looking around curiously. I searched the room for the cat we saw earlier, but I had no luck. 

“Where is the damn cat at?!” (Bakugou).

“I don’t know, Bakubro.” (Kirishima).

“DON’T CALL ME THAT HEDGEHOG HAIR!!” (Bakugou).

“But both of our hairstyles look alike.” (Kirishima).

[Angry Pomeranian Noises]

“Maybe it was a prank?” (Uraraka).

“There’s no way someone would do that in a situation like this! Could they though?” (Midoryia).

“It is possible that the cat showed us that video to lure us into the gymnasium.” (Iida).

“But why?” (Yaoyorozu).

“I’ll explain that to you riiight now!” (???).

The cat we had seen earlier jump up from behind a lectern on a stage. It was and dark, inky indigo with one bright blue eye, and then one pale yellow eye. Everyone’s face either turned into shock, fear, or confusion. Besides for Kacchan, who just glared at the cat.

“What?! Where did you come from?!” (Kaminari).

“That defies all logic!!” (Iida).

“Aww, so I guess your not happy to see me.” (???).

“No, no! We’re happy to see you! Don’t be sad!” (Hagakure).

“Why are you being nice to the plushie?! For all we know, it could’ve been the one to trap us here!” (Sero).

“I’m not a plushie! I am a highly developed AI, thank you very much! And I am not an ‘it’!” (???).

“Um, could you tell us what you are then?” (Tsuyu).

“I am Yuyami, the wonderful headmistress of this school!!” (Yuyami).

“What? You’re the principal?!” (Ojiro).

“Yup!” (Yuyami).

“Why are we trapped here, you weird plushie?!” (Bakugou).

“Straight to the point, I see. Well, your all here to DIE!” (Yuyami).

Whoa, what? Did her voice just go from sweet to an ‘I’m gonna murder you’ tone? And did she just say we were here to die?!

“Wh-What?!” (Hagakure).

“Nope, I’m ready to wake up from this nightmare.” (Kaminari).

[Pure Screaming From Mineta]

“Was that a joke? I don’t get it?” (Todoroki).

“Everyone! Please calm down!” (Iida)

“Hehehehehe... chaos.” (Yuyami).

“Hey! Why are you laughing? This isn’t funny!” (Midoryia).

“Could you please explain why you said that we are all here to die?” (Yaoyorozu).

“I was going to anyways! So, you are all a part of my killing game! Inspired by someone else!” (Yuyami).

“Killing game?!” (Midoryia).

“I’m to beautiful to die!!” (Aoyama).

“Maiming, stabbing, drowning, poisoning, burning, decapitating, choking, crushing, laughing, or anyway to kill someone is allowed!” (Yuyami).

“How does a cute cat come up with so many ways to kill someone?” (Shoji).

“Is nobody going to acknowledge the fact that she said ‘laughing’ is a way to kill someone?” (Tokoyami).

[Hyperventilating from Koda]

“All of you extras are freaking out about nothing. Her words don’t matter if were not even going to murder someone!” (Bakugou).

“Kacchan is right!” (Midoriya).

“SHUT UP DEKU!!” (Bakugou).

“But I’m pur-ety sure that you’re going to participate!” (Yuyami).

“And what makes you say that?” (Mina).

“Well, don’t you want to graduate from U.A.?” (Yuyami).

“Graduate?” (Tsu).

“Oh, I’ve forgotten to explain! Graduation is what happens when someone kills someone, without getting caught of course! The person who graduates then gets to leave the school! Well, you guys might say ‘escape the school.’” (Yuyami).

Everyone started looking at one another, distrust in their eyes. Nobody knew if they were safe now, or who would kill another. Then a voice broke the silence.

“Of course, the killer would have to survive the class trial!” (Yuyami).

“A... class trial?” (Jiro).

“Yup! Cooooorect! You see, if someone gets killed, just letting them leave is no fun at all! Plus, you’d all get to see who the dastardly murder is, HAHAAHAHA!” (Yuyami).

//CLASS TRIAL EXPLANATION//

The students debate amongst themselves, using evidence collected during the investigation, to determine the culprit!

The goal of Class Trials is for the students to uncover the "Blackened", the student who has, either voluntarily or involuntarily, murdered another student as part of the mutual Killing Game. During the Class Trial, they oppose all the other students, who are known as the "Spotless". The students debate amongst themselves, using evidence collected during the investigation, to determine the culprit!

Then students determine who they believe is guilty by participating in a vote at the end of the trial.

If the Blackened is found guilty, they will be executed by Principal and the Killing Game will continue, but if the students find the wrong student guilty then every student except the Blackened will be executed and the Blackened will be allowed to leave. 

Participating in Class Trials is mandatory for all students. Students who have been murdered or executed prior to the trial are represented in the courtroom in portraits displayed on stands at the student's former podium.

{The information used is from the Danganronpa Wiki page on Fandom.com}

//EXPLANATION END//

Everyone stood there, their expressions a mix of horror, fear, or denial.

“Maybe this was just a terribly staged prank..... right guys?” (Kaminari).

“There is no way. The amount of effort put into this wouldn’t add up to some sick joke.” (Ojiro).

“WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!” (Mineta).

“Th-there probably another w-way out, r-right?” (Midoryia).

Everyone stared off, with no answer. Then, it hit me, all at once. We were trapped here, forever maybe. And even if we wanted to escape, we would have to... to kill someone.

“Yes! That is the face I wish to see!” (Yuyami).

A large box then dropped out of the sky, landing with a thud. It opened up, the wooden sides falling to the ground. Luckily, it wasn’t to big, so no one got smashed. Though Mineta did get hit on the head when one side fell.

“Perfect! They’ve arrived just in tiiiimmeee!” (Yuyami).

“What is that?” (Sato).

“Your E-Handbooks of corse!” (Yuyami).

“Handbooks? Why do we need those, ribbit.” (Tsu).

“For rules! Your going to want them on you at all time! Also you can see your classmates report cards!” (Yuyami).

I opened up my handbook. When it lit up, my name showed.

//RULES//

* Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.  
* Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.  
* Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.  
* Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore UA at your discretion.  
* Rule #5: Violence against Yuyami is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.  
* Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.  
* Rule #7: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.  
* Rule #8: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.  
* Rule #9: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed.  
* Rule #10: Lending your e-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited.  
* Rule #11: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "Killing Game."  
* Rule #12: Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited.  
* Rule #13: Rules can be added as necessary

{Rules are also from the Danganronpa Wiki page in Fandom.com}

//END OF RULES//

The room was silent while we looked at the rules. Minus the few murmurs and slight gasps. Then someone broke the silence.

“Excuse me, but, what does it mean by ‘punish’? It can’t possibly be worse than the situation we’re already in. Also, mentioned when you were explaining the Class Trial, what did you mean by ‘execute’?” (Yaoyorozu).

{I like her okay?!}

“Great question! Punishment can range from privileges being taken away, to DEATH!” (Yuyami).

“Death?! Isn’t that a little extreme?!” (Uraraka).

“Not if it suits how bad I need to teach a lesson. You know, you look like a cinnamon roll.” (Yuyami).

“Uhh... thanks?” (Uraraka).

“Anyways, if the Blackened if found guilty, they will be executed! Wouldn’t you think it’s fair that a murderer is killed?! Hahahaha!” (Yuyami).

As if things couldn’t get any worse.....

“Oh look at the time! I’ve best be going now! Shouldn’t get in the way of the game, or else this would be soooooo boring. Bye now, Memento Mori!” (Yuyami).

Yuyami popped out of the room, if that’s even possible. That left use all there, distrust in our eyes. Nobody could trust each other. We all had no idea if we were actually going to live here forever, to accept that we were stuck.

“I... think we should.... look around the school a bit more maybe. It might be good to know the place if we’re going to be stuck here a while.” (Midoryia).

“....yeah.” (Hagakure.

“Sounds good.” (Sero).

[Koda Nods]

“Don’t tell me what to do, Deku.” (Bakugou).

Even Kacchan seemed a bit down. He wasn’t screaming as much and his posture went from screaming “I’M THE BEST AND YOU SUCK” to “I’m better than you”. See the difference?

Anyways, everyone walked out. Some went alone, while others, like Mina, Kirishima, and Sero, went together. I decide I would search alone, and maybe meet somebody else while I was at it. Then I walked down the hall and started to explore the great halls of UA.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~|USER IS ONLINE|~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.....-inally this insufferable Wi-Fi! Jeez, talk about a set back. So, like I was saying, I’ll tell you about the first murder. Don’t worry you bloodthirsty people, it’s coming.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
....shoot, gotta run now. I think they’re onto me. Toodles!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~|USER IS OFFLINE|~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dusk: So yeah. Bam, chapter! Also, if you get the references, good for you. I watched the death of a YT channel tonight. Sad, but cool.
> 
> Dusk: I tried to get in as many characters as possible, so don’t blame me if one didn’t get as much time as another. I’ll try to give them some spotlight, they deserve it! Except for Mineta.
> 
> Dusk: Place your bets for who gonna die first! Hehehe.....


	5. The Unexpected That was Expected

After that.... eventful morning, everyone split up. I walked by myself down the halls, spotting Uraraka, Iida, and Asui.

“Deku! Over here!” (Uraraka).

I walked over to them, but very surprised. Why would she call me that? She seems so nice!

“Hi, Uraraka!” (Midoryia).

“You seem a little off. Did something happen?” (Uraraka).

“Oh! I was just wondering why you called me “Deku”, that’s all! And also because Kacchan calls me that just to be mean, a-and I thought that, well, you know.....” (Midoryia).

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! I just though it sounded cute! Also, I kiiind of thought it was your name, so it just came out of my mouth.” (Uraraka).

“Uraraka, I already told you his name is Midoryia 12 times!” (Iida).

[Uraraka’s face goes red with embarrassment]

“N-no it’s okay! You can call me that if you want!” (Midoryia).

“Really? Thanks, Deku!” (Uraraka).

“Now, back to what we were going to do.” (Iida).

“We’re headed towards the cafeteria, right?” (Tsu).

“Yeah, we are!” (Uraraka).

“That’s sounds like a great idea, Asui!” (Midoryia).

“I told you to call me Tsu.” (Tsu).

“Oh! Sorry, Asu- I mean Tsu!” (Midoryia).

“It’s okay, ribbit.” (Tsu).

{Okay, just imagine Tsu’s adorable froggy face smiling down at you right here at this part. I love her so much.}

The four of us walked down the various halls, heading towards the cafeteria. When we got there, a few others were in the room as well. 

Mina and Sero were looking around the kitchen, probably raiding it, while Kirishima and Jiro were talking. Kaminari was also in the kitchen, but it seemed as if he was trying to stick a fork in an outlet. I’m starting to question why he’s and Ultimate.

“Hey guys! Come check this place out! It’s got a buuunch of food. And it’s all super tasty!” (Mina).

[Sero stands of to the side nodding, eating some chicken nuggets because WHY NOT]

“Wow! You weren’t kidding about the food.” (Midoryia).

As we stepped into the kitchen, everywhere we looked had food, minus a few places. I opened the refrigerator, only to see more food.

“There’s even a huge area with shelves of food!” (Mina).

“Even with this amount of food, would we eventually run out, or wouldn’t it eventually spoil?” (Iida).

“And that’s where I come in!” (???).

Out of nowhere, Yuyami pops out, as if the cat could teleport. Everyone jumps back from the shock, and Asui.. wait I mean Tsu jumps back father than everyone else. It probably has to do with her Ultimate Talent.

“The food is replenished and restocked every single day! So have no worries!” (Yuyami).

Then, as soon as they had appeared, Yuyami had vanished.

“Um... well, I guess that answers our question.” (Uraraka).

Kaminari then bumps into As- Tsuyu, waving around his thumbs. I guess he fried his brain again.

[Brain Dead Kaminari Noises because I don’t know how to describe them in text]

Everyone then bursts out laughing, except for Iida, who just smiles. Jiro and Kirishima walk in, only to start laughing as well. Eventually, Kaminari comes back to his senses.

“It’s not that funny!” (Kaminari).

“Oh, but it is!” (Jiro).

The two then started to argue, eventually coming to a point where Kaminari pulled out a bent fork. Jiro then grabbed a spoon. I, along with Uraraka, Tsuyu, and Iida, started to slowly back away, headed towards the door. The others stayed behind to stop the potential fight.

“Well... that’s going on then.” (Uraraka).

“Ribbit.” (Tsu).

“Okay, now lets see where else we can go!” (Iida).

“Sounds good, Iida!” (Midoryia).

We all headed down the hall. As we walked around and checked the place out, we discovered that most of the classrooms were unlocked, while other places, such as the nurses office, were not. 

“Look over here!” (Tsu).

Tsuyu was pointing at a door with some light shining through. Could it be? A way out?! The three of us ran over. It was a door to the outside!

“We can get out of here!” (Uraraka).

“Yay!” (Midoryia).

“Let’s go!” (Iida).

Tsuyu opened the door, all of us squinting from the bright light....

“...” (The Four).

As we stepped outside, we stood in front of something so unbelievable. It was outside, yes, but we were still trapped. A huge glass dome blocked our way to freedom.

“So it looks like you guys discovered it too.” (Todorki).

Todorki, Ojiro, Tooru, and Tokoyami...

{Wow, so many T’s}

...walked up to us. All of their expressions matched ours as well.

“Y-yeah...” (Midoryia).

“Maaaybe we could lighten the mood! So, here’s some good news, we found something really cool!” (Tooru).

“Really? Can you lead us to it?” (Iida).

“Sure! Um.. I forgot where it was. Ojiro, could you lead the way instead?” (Tooru).

“Oh! Sure thing, Tooru!” (Ojiro).

Ojiro lead us to a huge area with a dirt track, a huge field, pitching circle, sand pit, and a huge build to which I will assume to be the gym.

Then, in the distance, I spotted a bunch of pedestal-like objects. They were shaped into semi-circles with an open back, and bars in the front, with a solid piece of wood on top. I walked towards the pedestals, just to see what it was like.

It only came up to about my waist. Taking a look around, I saw that they were placed in a circle. Perfect for debating. I wonder if....

“Okay now that we’re here, we can get on to the bad news.” (Tooru).

“Bad news?” (Tsu).

“This is the area for class trials. Thats was Yuyami said.” (Tokoyami).

“I was just thinking that.” (Midoryia).

“Another thing. I just counted the amount of spaces because something seemed off. And I was right. There are only 20 people here, minus Yuyami. There are 21 spaces.” (Todorki).

“Well, maybe that’s where Yuyami stands?” (Ojiro).

“No, I don’t think so. The rules state that she wouldn’t participate in any killings, so there would be no reason for this spot.” (Iida).

“Cooooorect! I sit over there in that throne like the queen I am!” (Yuyami).

Once again, Yuyami popped up out of nowhere. Tooru screamed, even though I would think she sneaks up on people on a regular basis.

“Do you work with demons?” (Tokoyami).

“...I’m just going to not answer that.” (Yuyami).

“And I don’t want to know the answer.” (Uraraka).

“Anyways, I don’t stand there. The throne is mine, suckers!” (Yuyami).

“Wow, what a personality change.” (Midoryia).

“Yuuup! I do that a toooon! Well, bye now!” (Yuyami).

Then she disappeared again. Maybe she is working with demons. I guess we’ll never know. Well, maybe Tokoyami knows.

Anyways, everyone headed back inside. Our spirits were down, and it seemed as if there was no chance of escape. It was starting to get dark outside, so I looked at a clock I spotted.

“It’s 7 o’clock already?!” (Midoryia).

“What? It is?!” (Tooru).

“It appears so.” (Tokoyami).

“Do you think the other had gone to the cafeteria? It’s about dinner time. Well, maybe a bit later than normal though.” (Ojiro).

“Maybe. Let’s go take a look!” (Iida).

Iida then started walking down the hall pretty fast. I, along with Tooru, Tokoyami, and Uraraka, had to jog to catch up. The struggles of being small.

When we got there, as we expected, everyone was there eating. The tables in the middle were pushed together to form one, very long table. People were spread out across this table, sitting and talking. Except for a few, like Todoroki, who wasn’t really talking.

“Hey guys! Grab some food and take a seat!” (Kirishima).

{OKAY, I’m going to time skip to after they finished because I don’t feel like writing what their eating and just dialogue. If you really want to, I’ll make a different book with just food and randomness.}

“The food was really good!” (Midoryia).

“Yeah! I heard they have one of the best chefs working here! Though, it doesn’t seem that their here right now.” (Sato).

“Speaking of which, where’s all the staff?” (Yaoyorozu).

“I don’t know. Yuyami probably has something to do with them being missing though.” (Shoji).

“Hopefully someone would notice that we’re missing and come and get us!” (Mina).

[Koda nods like a pro]

“That’s if they notice, and know where to look.” (Todoroki).

“Way to bring things down...” (Kaminari).

“Anyways, it’s getting late. We should all find a place to sleep and get some rest!” (Iida).

“Yes, I need my beauty sleep after all!” (Aoyama).

Did, sparkles just appear? I’m.... just not even going to ask.

“But where are we going to sleep?” (Sero).

[Cue Mineta looking suspicious. I’m not even...]

“In the dormitories of course! I’m no a psychopath, am I?” (Yuyami).

[Bakugou goes crazy]

“YES YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE-“ (Bakugou).

“Kacchan, no!” (Midoryia).

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU-“ (Bakugou).

{The power of writing stops you from harming the innocent minds.}

Bakugou suddenly looked very confused for a split second, then sat back down.

“No, no, he’s got a point. Aaaanyways, there are dorms you can sleep in! Mineta, stop looking sad.” (Yuyami).

“But come on!” (Mineta).

“You know, I might just execute you for fun.” (Yuyami).

“Um, can we go back to the dorms?” (Uraraka).

“Oh, yes! Just follow the path outside these doors and you’ll find the dorms! Buh-Bye now!” (Yuyami).

We all looked at the doors she had pointed too.

“Who’s going to open it?” (Kaminari).

“Why are you asking, my friend?” (Tokoyami).

“Well, you know, certain death could be behind there...” (Kaminari).

“I’ll do it you coward!” (Bakugou).

Kacchan stomped over to the doors and kicked them open.

“See? Nothin’ deadly, you brain dead Pikachu.” (Bakugou).

Kacchan then walked outside, and the rest of us followed. I think the main reason was that we didn’t want to get into a fight.

It took a few minutes, but we eventually reached a huge building. The lights were on, and it had a sign that read “1-A Alliance”.

“Whoa! It’s huge! Like a castle!” (Uraraka).

“Really? I’d say it’s a bit small.” (Yaoyorozu).

Everyone walked in together. Inside, a sign stood with a floor plan of the building. In the picture, rooms colored blue and pink were shown. Inside of each room was a name, and in the center of the design was a number.

“I think this shows where we’re supposed to go.” (Midoryia).

“Like we didn’t notice already, Deku.” (Bakugou).

[Midoryia does that cute little face he does when he’s embarrassed and I JUST WANNA POKE HIM]

After some discussion, we all crammed into the elevator. Eventually, everyone got in, and Shoji was able to press the buttons somehow.

Luckily, I was on the second floor, along with Tokoyami, Mineta, and Aoyama. We were able to get off first. After say a quick goodnight to everyone, the four of us walked down the hall, then into our rooms.

When I walked inside my room, I was shocked to see all of my stuff there. Well, when I say all my stuff I meant that all of my All Might things were there.

I was a huge fanboy, and pretty glad that nobody followed me to my room. Quickly, I shut the door and took a look around. It looked exactly like my room back home, as if someone had duplicated it. Though, in addition to the rooms, there was now a small kitchen, bathroom, slightly larger closet than the one I had, and a balcony,

After taking a look around, I felt exhausted. Not even bothering to wash up, I flopped on my bed. Before I knew it, I had started to fall asleep.

{Time skip brought to you by the 6 girls in a 20 person class. Yeah, you heard me, 6. How is this possible? I want answers. There 20 flippin’ people.}

[BING BONG DING DONG]

“Goooood morning student! It’s 8 am and you know what that means! Wakey-wakey time! Get your butts up and start doing stuff!” (Yuyami).

Sunlight came in through the curtains as I opened my eyes. Where did that noise come from? Oh well. I’ll find out later. But right now, I’m starving. I didn’t bother to change since I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

Making my way to the cafeteria, I ran into Ojiro.

“Hi there, Ojiro! How are you?” (Midoryia).

“Well, I didn’t really sleep well.” (Ojiro).

“That makes sense, yesterday was quite a lot.” (Midoryia).

“Yeah.” (Ojiro).

We made our way to the cafeteria. But as soon as we got there, something felt off.

“Good, you guys are here!” (Uraraka).

“Yeah, what’s up?” (Midoryia).

“I wanted to do a headcount incase if someone decide to kill another.” (Todoroki).

“Why would you thing that?!” (Midoryia).

“Just a hunch. And it seems as if I might be right. Where’s Mineta?” (Todoroki).

I saw some of the others face go pale. If we’re assuming the worse has happened...

“We didn’t see him. Why?” (Midoryia).

“He’s the only one not here.” (Iida).

Without another word, everyone ran out of the cafeteria and toward the dorms. It seemed logical to check there first. Everyone crammed into the elevator once again and made our way to the second floor. When we reached his room, we found the door unlocked.

Inside, everything was messed up. For my own sanity, I’m not going to describe the things that were in there. A few of us went in, including me. As we check the place out, a girl’s scream could be heard from Mineta’s bathroom.

...And Todoroki was right. Kaminari had found Mineta. But not in the way we had expected. Everyone rushed over to where Kaminari was standing. There, in the half-full bathtub, was Mineta’s dead body.

[A body has been discovered! After the investigation, we will hold the class trial! Haaaave Fuuuuun!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Sorry it’s a day late, but for some reason, I decided to start writing the plot half way into the chapter. So yeah. Anyways, a few things.
> 
> 1\. If I spelled anyone’s name wrong, or if there’s a plot hole, or a grammar mistake, please tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> 2\. Did you know there’s only 6 girls in 1-A?! Well I thought there was 9 until I checked again! EXPLAIN CREATORS! Ahem, sorry.
> 
> 3\. Yes, I basically said that Kaminari would scream like a little girl. Deal with it.
> 
> And 4. I killed Mineta, and I’m not sorry. Now, if you liked Mineta, then I am sorry. But I did it anyways because my mind was like, “ WHO SHOULD I KILL? HMMMMMM”.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it and happy turkey month. I’ll make a separate book thingy for turkey day. Also, there are no songs for Thanksgiving, so that’s my future goal, along with making Aizawa’s capture weapon. Bye bye now!


	6. Investigation? Why not.

“A body has been discovered! After the investigation, we will hold the class trial! Haaaave Fuuuuun!” (Yuyami).

Those words rung throughout the building and school. It was ingrained into our memories forever. And the sight before all of us...

Some collapsed on the spot, crying or queasy. Others just stood there in horror. Though, a few, like Todoroki and Bakugou, were taking this fairly well. Still, they had some shock in their faces.

I, on the other hand, ran outside to a trash can and barfed. There wasn’t much, but the sight of a body was sickening. Sero then came, pushed me aside, and barfed as well.

“Everyone, please meet in front of Mineta’s door please!” (Iida).

He sounded a bit queasy, but was still trying to bring order. Why wasn’t he the Ultimate Class President or something like that?

{Shoot, I realize that’s what I should’ve made him. Oh well, he can be both.}

We all slowly walked over, Iida standing in front of us all.

“Okay, if you killed Mineta, say ‘I!’” (Iida).

“...” (Everyone).

“That’s not going to work.” (Sato).

“Yeah, nobody’s going to say ‘I killed someone!’ and just be all happy.” (Kirishima).

“And didn’t you hear the damn cat? It said that the killer would die if they were found out.” (Bakugou).

“The angry pomeranian has a point. We must admit that we are all selfish to a point, and wouldn’t admit to a crime as evil as this. Nobody wishes to die, even for he sake of others, unless they have absolutely nothing left to lose, or are stupid.” (Tokoyami).

“...why does that make me feel worse about myself?” (Sero).

“Not he time, Tokoyami. Now, since nobody confessed, as I had expected, we have to investigate. Anyone who can’t stand the sight of blood or a body, please stay outside. Anyone willing to help, come in.” (Iida).

He opened the door, but only Todoroki walked in. Everyone else walked down the hall, headed to the bottom floor.

Even though I had thrown up, I felt a little better. I should really help Iida and Todoroki investigate. As soon as I had made up my mind, I followed Iida in.

Bile rose up my throat, but I pushed it back down. I have to help, for the sake of the others. With that said, I should probably look around the main area first.

The room was wrecked, scratches and dents on the wall, the bed sheets were all messed up, and trash was littered all across the room. Along with that trash were unopened snack bags, except for one, spilled across the floor.

[Clue Obtained: Wrecked Room]  
[Clue Obtained: Snacks]

We’ve been here only for a day, how much trash can one person have?

{IT’S BECAUSE HE IS TRASH}

Walking around the trashed room, the desk was very messy. Pencils and pens were spilled on it, a few papers too.

There beside the table was a damaged outlet. I don’t think it works anymore.

[Clue Obtained: Unusable Outlet]

Going around some more, I noticed the dresser near Mineta’s bed had a half-opened drawer. I pulled it open to find a pencil and notepad. It looked slightly used. I grabbed the items, just incase.

[Clue Obtained: Used Notepad and Pencil]

That seemed to be all the useful stuff in the main room, until I noticed a small trail of blood. I could barely see it, but it was there, all around the room. I followed it, and it eventually led to the bathroom. Guess I’m going in.

[Clue Obtained: Trail of Blood]

When I walked in, the trail looped back around to the door. Odd. Anyways, I found Iida and Todoroki looking at something. It looked like our E-Handbooks.

“Hey, Iida, what’s that?” (Midoryia).

“This? It’s the so called Murder File That Yuyami gave to us. She said it was useful in our investigation.” (Iida).

“Oh! Could I have a look then?” (Midoryia).

“Sure, Midoryia.” (Iida).

//MURDER FILE//

Victim: Minoru Mineta  
Cause of death: Drowning

Estimated time of death is around 12:30 am. The only injuries are a blow to the head, one in the back, the other in the front. It is guessed that the injury on the head was the fatal blow, knocking the victim out. Finally, in the end, they drowned, for they fell in the water and never resurfaced for air.

//END//

“Well, I guess that solves a few things.” (Midoriya).

Even though that tells us the injuries and how he died, there still a few things left.

There were three possible murder weapons in front of me: a knife, a lamp, and a wall. All were bloody, and were able to kill. Though which one was the true weapon?

[Clue Obtained: Bloody Wall]  
[Clue Obtained: Bloody Knife]  
[Clue Obtained: Bloody Lamp]

Though, I looked down at the thing that really killed the Ultimate Pitcher. The bloody bath water around the body. It was sickening to look at, but I had to push that down. Everyone is counting on Todoroki, Iida, and I to find the killer.

[Clue Obtained: Bloody Bath Water]

“Midoriya,” (Todoroki).

“Huh? Oh, hi, Todoroki! Do you need something?” (Midoriya).

“No. I just wanted to point out that you were muttering.” (Todoroki).

“Er, sorry. I do that sometimes.” (Midoriya).

“It’s fine. I was also going to suggest talking to the others. Find out if they have alibis.” (Todoroki).

“Oh! Sure! But what about you and Iida? Can’t you guys do that too?” (Midoriya).

“Well, I’ve never been the best at... social interaction. And Iida can be a bit loud. You seem the best fit out of the three of us.” (Todoroki).

“That makes sense. Well, ‘bye, Todoroki!” (Midoriya).

I headed out of the room and went into the elevator. Once I got to he first floor, I looked around to see who wasn’t busy.

Spotting Yaoyorozu, I decided to talk to her first. She was one of the few people who talked to Mineta... in a way.

“Hi, Yaoyorozu! Could I talk to you for a second?” (Midoriya).

“Oh, hello, Midoriya. We can talk.” (Yaoyorozu).

“So, could you tell me about anything that happened last night?” (Midoriya).

“Sure. Well, the other girls and I planned to have a sleepover to help us feel safer. After looking around at our rooms, we decided on Tsu’s. It seemed the best for a sleepover.” (Yaoyorozu).

“Thanks for that information! Can you confirm that nobody left the room though?” (Midoriya).

“Yes, I can in fact. I am a fairly light sleeper, so I would notice if someone got up. Even the slightest noise could wake me, unless I was extremely exhausted.” (Yaoyorozu).

“Is there anything else?” (Midoriya).

“Not that I know. Try asking others.” (Yaoyorozu).

“Okay, I will. Thank you so much, Yaoyorozu!” (Midoriya).

“No problem, Midoriya.” (Yaoyorozu).

[Clue Obtained: Yaoyorozu’s Conversation].

I decide to ask one of the girls next. It might give me more information about the sleepover, and if anything suspicious happened. Jiro looked like she wasn’t busy, so I went over to her.

“Hey, Jiro, could I ask you a few things?” (Midoriya).

“Why not? Go ahead.” (Jiro).

“Did anything happen at your sleepover? Like suspicious noises, people walking around, stuff like that. Also, if your wondering, Yaoyorozu told me.” (Midoriya).

“I was wondering, so thanks. Anyways, nothing out of the ordinary, unless you count a group of girls going to a sleepover. Though it was unusually quiet.” (Jiro).

“Okay. Thanks anyways!” (Midoriya).

[Clue Obtained: Jiro’s Conversation]

Right after I had walked away, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sato.

“Hello! Uh, do you need something?” (Midoriya).

“Well, I heard you going around and asking people stuff, and just wanted to tell you a few things.” (Sato).

“Okay then!” (Midoriya).

“Before I was to sleep, I decided to make a cake. I like baking, and it helped with the stress of the day. While I was putting the cake in the oven, a few people walked in. Mineta was a part of that group, along with Kaminari, Sero, and Shoji I think.”

“That’s really helpful! Thanks Sato! I should probably go ask them a few questions now! Bye-“ (Midoriya).

[BING BONG DING DONG]

Yuyami appeared on a screen that I hadn’t noticed before.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting, but it’s ‘bout that time! If you didn’t catch on, IT’S CLASS TRAIL TIME! Please if you could, make you way to the P.E. Grounds. I expect some of you know the way. See you there!” (Yuyami).

Looks like I don’t have any time left. Guess we’ll have to work with what we’ve got. Here goes nothing. Just like my idol All Might would say, PLUS ULTRA!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~|USER HAS CHANGED THEIR STATUS: Being chased by the authorities, but they’ll never be able to catch me ;D|~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
....is the universe a hologram?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nehehehehe.... you’ll never guess who is the blackened ;)
> 
> Not me though! Just pointing that out incase. Also, I realized I started calling Hagakure, Tooru during the other chapter (I think). Welp, I don’t feel like fixing it.
> 
> Another thing, shoutout to Amaya_in_the_rain for being the most wonderful reader ever! You make my day! Sparkles! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone, and I hope you had a good day! (Or a despairingly good day, whichever!)


	7. The First Was Someone’s Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, That’s Wrong!” = Danganronpa in 3 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick before notes: The contradictions will look like this: “No, that’s not right! The !”
> 
> Basically, words inside of < and > are contradictions.
> 
> Also, I wrote majority of this at 1-2 am, so tell me if somethings don’t make sense and I’ll fix them.

As everyone started coming down to the first floor, I spotted Iida and Todoroki. I made my way over to them as fast as I could.

“Hey, Iida. Could you and Todoroki maybe give a quick summary about what we found to the others?” (Midoryia).

“Of course, Midoryia.” (Iida).

With that settled, everyone started going out the door, headed toward the P.E. Grounds. Well, they were more like the Trial Grounds now.

{Okay I just want to get this over with so TIME SKIP PEOPLE}

Once we had gotten there, Yuyami sat in her throne, waiting for us.

“I see that everyone is here! So now, grab your spot and let’s beeeegin!” (Yuyami).

Slowly but surely, we found our spots and stood in them. Kacchan was on my left, and when I looked at my right, I saw a small picture frame, about Mineta’s height. It was on a stool, though, so I guessed that Mineta was supposed to be there.... if he was alive.

“Hehehehe! Pur-fect! Now, to get things going, how about you guys talk about... the murder weapon!” (Yuyami).

{Cue the Danganronpa 360 cutscene and start this debate}

“Well, based off of what Iida said, .” (Ojiro).

“Yeah, but I don’t think that counts as a weapon.” (Uraraka).

“There were a lot of things lying around.” (Kirishima).

“Like Iida mentioned.” (Tokoyami).

“No, like that lamp! The stuff in the bathroom.” (Hagakure).

“Ooh! I remember something!” (Kaminari).

“What is it then, damn Pikachu?” (Bakugou).

“The killer probably . That’s why it’s bloody. Boom, problem solved!” (Kaminari).

“That’s pretty smart from a guy who can short circuit.” (Jirou).

Wait a second, something didn’t sound right.

“Kaminari? Could you repeat that?” (Midoryia).

“Do you mean the insult Jirou said? If so, that’s not very nice.” (Kaminari).

“Oh, no, sorry. I meant the part about the wall.” (Midoryia).

“Ohh, that. Well, I think that the wall was the murder thing. How else would there be blood?” (Kaminari).

“But that doesn’t make much sense.” (Midoriya).

“Huh, what do you mean? It makes a lot of sense.” (Sero).

“No, Midoriya is right. The murder file said he got only three injuries,-

{Or blows. However you wanna put it}

-one to the front, one to the back, and a the fatal one on the head.” (Todoroki).

“Yeah, just like Todoroki said. If the killer used the wall, they’d at least hit him multiple times on the head.” (Midoryia).

“Wait, how do we know these ‘files’ are even correct?! How would they even know?” (Mina).

Everyone went silent for a moment.

“I mean, she’s got a point.” (Tsu).

“Yuyami, do you have an explanation?” (Iida).

“Well, kinda sorta. There are tiny, hidden cameras in your room, so if someone dies there, I’d know how and when and who! Oh, and a few other hidden things that I don’t know the name of. I’m not an all knowing being, okay!” (Yuyami).

“Uh, okayyyy then. problem solved then.” (Mina).

“Since you guys decided the weapon, how about you guys take about, I don’t know, the scene of the crime?” (Yuyami).

“Sounds good.” (Shouji).

{360 time}

“We all know that Mineta .” (Satou).

“The sight was écœurant!” (Aoyama).

“Umm.... sure?” (Uraraka).

“How did he get into the bathroom?” (Iida).

“Someone probably , then messed with the scene.” (Tokoyami).

[Poor Kouda turns a little green]

“That would make sense.” (Yaoyorozu).

“Tokoyami, I don’t think Mineta was killed first.” (Midoryia).

“Hmm? Why?” (Tokoyami).

“Well, while investigating, I found a trail of blood. If he was attacked outside the bathroom, how would he leave a trail?” (Midoryia).

{Oh, quick note. The trail ends a few inches away from the door, so it didn’t go outside. That would be to easy.}

“The killer could’ve carried him. Mineta is very small after all.” (Kaminari).

“Even if that was the case, there should’ve been a larger amount of blood in an area, or something like that.” (Midoryia).

“There is a chance that they cleaned up the main spot.” (Iida).

“If they did, why would they clean that up and not bother with the trail? If I killed someone, I’d try to get rid of as much evidence as I could. So my guess is that the killer was in a hurry to leave. A-And if they were, they wouldn’t bother with hiding the crime.” (Midoriya).

[Kouda nods {He needs more dialogue}]

“Hehehe, this is getting goood!” (Yuyami).

“SHUT UP!” (Bakugou).

“How about no?” (Yuyami).

[Now cue the pomeranian screaming: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AcfQ5pfUWu0 .... yes}

“Okie dokie, since I wanna get to the good part, is everyone in agreement with Midoryia?” (Yuyami).

After that sentence, everyone nodded, except for Kacchan. He just kind of... growled.

“Okay, you guys go on. Your gonna have to learn how to do this.” (Yuyami).

“Um... what next then?” (Sero).

“How did the killer get in.” (Todoroki).

{And he says it in a flippin monotone voice}

“Maybe they just ?” (Ojiro).

“No, Mineta probably locked his door.” (Satou).

“I know I would after a night like that!” (Hagakure).

“What if they ?” (Kirishima).

“The door was clearly still intact! Didn’t you see, stupid hair?!” (Bakugou).

{I don’t swear, also I did research, and Bakugou has never call Kirishima *bleep* hair in canon. And I base this off of the canon anime.}

“Well, there was a lot going in at the moment, and I didn’t go back to check!” (Kirishima).

“Couldn’t they ?” (Tsu, my froggy queen).

“You have a point...” (Iida).

“No, I don’t honk they picked the lock.” (Midoryia).

“Ribbit?” (Tsu).

“I just remembered one of the rules:  
* Rule #12: Breaking into locked rooms is strictly prohibited.  
So that would mean that they could pick the lock without breaking that rule.” (Midoryia).

“That’s really smart, didnt even think the dorms counted for that rule when I wrote {COPIED} it.” (Yuyami).

“Huh? What does that mean?” (Kaminari).

“Well, you can’t pick the locks on the dorm doors, so I just suspected that you would decide that the rule applied to other areas.” (Yuyami).

“That would have been very important BEFORE WE STARTED THIS DAMN TRIAL!” (Bakugou).

“Heh, guess I forgot.” (Yuyami).

“Perfect, now I know nobody can disturb my beauty rest!” (Aoyama).

“Aoyama, this isn’t the time.” (Iida).

“No, no, he has a point.” (Mina).

[Iida facepalms, and probably has to stop himself from giving a huge lecture.]

“Back on topic, how did the killer get in?” (Uraraka).

[Midoriya muttering in the background].

“Im thinking what Ojiro said, the door could’ve been unlocked.” (Shouji).

“I think they were let in by Mineta.” (Midoryia).

“What?” (Yaoyorozu).

“Est ce qu'il?!” (Aoyama).

“Explain, Deku!” (Bakugou).

“Uh, well, I was just thinking, if you take out all the previous options, what other ideas do you have left? Also, assuming the door was locked too. It could’ve happened.” (Midoriya).

“Yeah, by we have nothing that supports that!” (Mina).

“Oh, I mean, I did take this sort of used notepad, and a slightly used pencil. Though, I don’t think it’s enough.” (Midoryia).

“No, it should be enough.” (Jirou).

“What do you mean, Jirou?” (Kaminari).

{Okay, for this part, I’m assuming that with her punk rock style, Jirou watches detective shows. Plus, it seems to fit her in my opinion.}

“I’ve seen my fair share of detective shows, and I think I know a way to see if this is useful. Could you pass over the pad and pencil?” (Jirou).

“Sure.” (Midoryia).

[Items go from Midoriya to Bakugou, then Hagakure, then Todoroki, then Tokoyami, then Sero, then to Jirou.]

Jirou took the notepad and pencil. Then she started to use the pencil lightly on its side, as if she were shading a picture. When she was done, Jirou held it up. A message had appeared on the paper, now grey.

The message:

Wanna hang out later? Maybe 12ish? We could talk about sports and other stuff. Also, could you bring a lamp? My outlet’s broken.

-Mineta

Everyone was stunned that it actually worked. How lucky were we to have Jirou, and the detective shows too?

“It could be fake.” (Todoroki).

“Way to ruin the moment.” (Mina).

“He states a good contradiction.” (Tokoyami).

“I don’t think it is. The signature looks real.” (Sero).

“How can you tell?” (Midoryia).

“I have my ways.” (Sero).

“Okay.” (Midoryia).

“Now, going back to the murder, why would the person Mineta invited actually accept the invite?” (Yaoyorozu).

{Debate time people}

“They probably wanted to kill him. And they succeeded too, ribbit.” (Tsu).

“Based off of what I saw earlier when he was ‘talking’ to Yaoyorozu, Mineta was..... creepy. I don’t know who would willingly go into his room, even with the chance of escape.” (Uraraka).

“That gives me an idea. It could’ve been one of the girls!” (Kaminari).

“What?! No! Plus, at Tsu’s!” (Hagakure).

“Hmm, that still doesn’t mean all of you have alibis. ” (Shouji).

“But Yaoyorozu told me that she’s a light sleeper. So that means that the girls all have alibis.” (Midoryia).

“Oh, sorry then.” (Shouji).

“What if it was Yaoyorozu then? If she was a light sleeper, wouldn’t she have heard whatever battle was going on in Mineta’s room?” (Ojiro).

“But their a whole floor apart!” (Mina).

“Still though, if someone was fighting, there’s a chance that someone could’ve heard.” (Iida).

“Sound proof rooms, sorry.” (Yuyami).

“What?” (Midoryia).

“You heard me. Ack, I forget things to much.” (Yuyami).

Everyone looked unsurprised at this point.

“Okay then, sound proof rooms. That solves that.” (Jirou).

“But I think it only works with noise inside the rooms.” (Tsu).

“Why, Tsu?” (Tokoyami).

“When I was waiting, I heard a knock, so I asked who it is. It was Yaoyorozu asking to come in, and it sounded like she didn’t hear me earlier.” (Tsu).

“Yeah, I didn’t actually.” (Yaoyorozu).

“With that settled, we should all move on to the next topic.” (Iida).

“And what’s that, four-eyes?!” (Bakugou).

“Who else has alibis.” (Iida).

“...” (Bakugou).

“Okay. Let’s start this then.” (Midoryia).

“So we know all of the girls are safe.” (Shouji).

“And that the hallways aren’t soundproof.” (Iida).

“Would that mean we could’ve been ?” (Hagakure).

“Maybe. But there is little chance that one did hear them.” (Tokoyami).

“The murder was on 2F, right? Who else was on that floor?” (Tsu).

“!” (Aoyama).

“Did you hear anything?” (Sero).

“No.” (Tokoyami).

“This just came to my mind, how did Todoroki know someone was killed?” (Uraraka).

“You’re right! And he .” (Ojiro).

“I’m pretty sure he does have an alibi.” (Midoryia).

“How then?” (Kirishima).

“If the halls don’t have sound proofing, someone walking down would’ve made some noise at the least. And if I remember the floor plans correctly, Todoroki is on the same floor as Yaoyorozu.” (Midoryia).

“So if Yaoyorozu hadn’t woken up, that means I had not gone to kill Mineta.” (Todoroki).

“That’s still doesn’t prove him innocent! He could’ve walked really quietly then.” (Ojiro).

“I still would’ve heard. Despite agreeing to a sleepover, I did not sleep without waking up multiple times. When one of the others moved, I woke up. Luckily I was able to fall back asleep every time.” (Yaoyorozu).

“So Todoroki wasn’t the killer!” (Midoryia).

“And everyone on 5F, if the same rules apply.” (Todoroki).

“So that takes out the girls, Todoroki, Satou, and Sero. Nine in total. But we still have 11 suspects.” (Iida).

“That reminds me of something! Kaminari, Shouji, you guys were with Mineta last night, right?” (Midoryia).

“Yeah, we were. Why?” (Kaminari).

“What were you guys in the kitchen for?” (Midoriya).

“I believe Kaminari wanted a fork to experiment with, Sero was trying to stop Kaminari from taking the fork, and Mineta wanted snacks. I was there because Mineta needed help reaching them.” (Shouji).

{Ah, the duties of being tall. I know those to well.}

“Did you guys notice anything suspicious?” (Midoryia).

“Nope. I mean, a knife was missing. But when Iida said there was a knife on the floor, I just thought the killer took it before we went there. Because when I looked before we left, there was an empty spot. And back then, I didn’t think much of it.” (Sero).

“What do you mean, Sero? There was no missing knife while I was baking. And I would’ve known too.” (Satou).

“So that means it’s either the damn pikachu, octopus over there, or diabetes!” (Bakugou).

“That wasn’t very nice, Kacchan!” (Midoriya).

“SHUT UP DEKU!” (Bakugou).

“There is one other option, if you choose to look at it like I have.” (Tokoyami).

“Hm? What do you mean?” (Mina).

“I’ve chosen to look at all the possibilities, and there is a chance that Mineta himself took the knife, not the others.” (Tokoyami).

“What?! Why would he do that?!!!” (Kaminari).

“Because he was planning murder.” (Midoryia).

“Could you explain more, Deku?” (Uraraka).

“Uh, sure. Like Tokoyami was saying, Mineta could’ve taken the knife. If Shouji was getting snacks, and Kaminari and Sero were.... uh, fighting, Mineta had a chance to take the knife.” (Midoryia).

“Where would he hide it though?” (Ojiro).

“Probably with the snacks he’d gotten before I helped.” (Shouji).

“Yeah. That could work.” (Midoryia).

“So it’s the cliché ‘murderer becomes the victim’, huh? Wowie!” (Yuyami).

“Don’t know what makes that cliché. Honestly never heard of it before.” (Jirou).

“Back on track, extras! So, Deku, if Mineta was trying to kill someone, how do you think he would, huh?” (Bakugou).

“Well, based off of what we have so far, I think it would be something like this. Mineta would steal a knife, then invite someone to ‘hang out’. Probably a boy, since girls wouldn’t want to. Also probably someone who didn’t really know him. Then, when they came, he would stab them.” (Midoryia).

“Hmph...” (Bakugou).

“Since we now know that Mineta was trying to kill someone, that means the target is the killer!” (Aoyama).

[Aoyama looks at you, dear reader.]

“Jirou, does the notepad have anyone’s name on it?” (Midoryia).

“Yeah, at the top. But it’s really hard to make out. I think it’s either and ‘O’ or a ‘U’. But I can’t tell which one it is.” (Jirou).

“So, if I’m spelling correctly, this takes Kirishima, Kaminari, and I out of the suspect list.” (Iida).

“Yeah, but that still leaves us with eight others.” (Hagakure).

“Bakugou seems like a likely suspect. He’s always shouting mean things at people.” (Ojiro).

“Yeah, but that still doesn’t mean we can say it’s him.” (Midoryia).

{DEBATE!}

“Something isn’t making sense.” (Tokoyami).

“Huh?” (Midoryia).

[Kouda tilts his head]

“Of Mineta did succeed in luring someone to his room, who’s blood was on that knife.” (Tokoyami).

“, probably.” (Todoroki).

“No, it’s , obviously. He was the one killed!” (Bakugou).

“I agree with Todoroki. Sorry, Kacchan.” (Midoryia).

“Stupid Deku! It makes more sense for it to be Mineta’s!” (Bakugou).

“It does, but if he did get someone to come over, Mineta could’ve had the element of surprise. There’s a high chance he got at least one hit in.” (Midoryia).

“Yes. And since the blood is from the victim, who’s also the killer, they would have a cut of some sort. Or bandage.” (Todoroki).

Then at that moment, my face, along with a few others, went white. We all probably had the same things in common during that time. All of us had a cut or bandage, and we were all high suspects.

“Now then, please don’t lie during this. If it is not in an inappropriate area, please show your bandage or wound. This only applies to those still suspected.” (Iida).

I, along with Ojiro, Tokoyami, and Kacchan, all showed some sort of wound. Here’s my problem: I have a terrible habit of breaking bones. And getting hurt in general. It wasn’t a good thing before, and it’s not making things any better.

“Yuyami, can you please confirm that the killer is showing the wound. If that’s allowed, of course.” (Iida).

“Sure, why not. You always ask nicely, and I just wanna execute someone already. Oh, and yes, the killer is among those four.” (Yuyami).

Almost everyone looked at Kacchan. He was a likely suspect for killing someone, but I don’t think he would go to ‘hang out’ with someone.

“Could everyone tell me where they got those injuries?” (Iida).

“Jeez, four-eyes, fine, since I don’t want to die. Got a scratch or two from the pikachu poking me with a fork.” (Bakugou).

“Yeah, and just because I accidentally stabbed you doesn’t me you get to dump my burgers on me!” (Kaminari).

“Well, I got my injury a while back. I fell off a swing and scraped my arm. Despite being the Ultimate Lucky Student, I wasn’t very lucky and the scratch was pretty deep.” (Midoryia).

“Oh! So that explains the bandage! I was wondering earlier, but I didn’t want to bother you, Deku.” (Uraraka).

“Oh, no it’s fine! You could’ve asked and there would’ve been no harm done.” (Midoryia).

“I got my wound from attempting to summon a spirit from the depths of hell.” (Tokoyami).

“...” (Literally EVERYONE).

“No worries. It is a normal ritual I have been attempting for a while, and have nearly completed it successfully.” (Tokoyami).

“....are you okay?” (Kirishima).

“Yes. I am perfectly fine, though I appreciate your concern.” (Tokoyami).

“Okay...” (Midoryia).

“Ojiro, what about that scratch on your leg?” (Hagakure).

“.....” (Ojiro).

“Wait... don’t tell me.... did you?” (Hagakure).

“...” (Ojiro).

{GODS HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL DON’T SMITE ME DOWN FOR WHAT I’M ABOUT TO DO I AM SO SORRY AND INTERNALLY DYING... hope it was a good unexpected killer}

Everyone looked at him, hoping for a sign this was some terrible joke. Though, Ojiro didn’t say anything. He just looked down. 

“Did.. did you really?” (Midoryia).

Then he started crying a little.

“I didn’t mean too... when I heard the announcement that he had died, I was so confused. Then when we got there, I was just as surprised. I was planning on telling you guys that Mineta tried to kill me, but then, I didn’t want to die.”

“...” (Everyone).

“So, since Ojiro probably isn’t gonna explain, I might as well. Anyways, here’s the story from third person!” (Yuyami).

//WHAT HAPPENED//

Mineta had invited Ojiro to “hang out and talk about sports”. Mineta also asked to bring a lamp because his didn’t have one. Ojiro believed this, and didn’t question why he was asked to come at Midnight. He thought that it was so they didn’t wake the others, not knowing the rooms were soundproof.

So, when the time came, Ojiro went to Mineta’s room with a lamp. After going inside, Mineta proceeded to lock the door, being “careful” and “made sure no one tried to get in”. Ojiro thought this was for both their safety, but it was only for Mineta’s.

Mineta’s Plan was simple. Kill Ojiro with the knife he had snatched from the kitchen, then switch the name plates, so nobody would know it was his room.

After the door was locked and Ojiro sat down, Mineta walked over to his drawer and grabbed something. While Mineta was digging around in the drawer, Ojiro had opened a snack bag. But now Ojiro was starting to get a little suspicious, so he looked to see what Mineta had grabbed. Then he caught a glimpse of metal.

Mineta then attempted to kill Ojiro by stabbing him in the chest, but due to him being the Ultimate Gymnast, Ojiro was able to move out of the way. Not without receiving a scratch on his leg, though. It wasn’t very deep, but the knife still got some blood.

The attack continued, and despite Mineta being small, he was fast. Ojiro tried to make his way to the door and escape, but kept getting blocked off. Spotting the portable lamp he brought on Mineta’s desk, he grabbed it and held it up in defense.

Then the two fought, Mineta trying to stab him still, while Ojiro defended himself. Somehow, Ojiro got cornered in the bathroom. Mineta was about to stab him when Ojiro swung the lamp and hit Mineta on the head with a lucky shot.

Apparently the blow was strong enough to send him flying. Ojiro didn’t pay attention at the moment an just ran, dropping the lamp in the bathroom, now bloody.

After escaping, he dashed inside his room and locked he door, just in case Mineta tried to kill him again for some reason. What he didn’t know, though, is that when he hit Mineta, it actually made him hit his head on the wall.

That caused him to fall in the half full bathtub, causing him the drown. Mineta couldn’t get up because he was knocked out cold. Later, when the body is discovered, Ojiro is just as surprised, but also terrified and scared.

//END//

THE EXECUTION WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACK, I AM SO SORRY! Mineta dying from Ojiro was the first idea that came to me, and I just couldn’t stop myself from writing it! Then I proceeded to create and execution that same day.
> 
> Also, sorry this is late. Class trials are long. Like crazy long. So there may be a few errors. If you can point those out, thanks!
> 
> And I didn’t want to write the execution here because if it’s in its own chapter, you can look back on it easier! Hehe, despair.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, despite a wholesome person on a death sentence! Have a great day! (Or don’t, up to you!)
> 
> (Edit: So, now after posting, I’m starting to think that I didn’t write the Trial well towards the end, so maybe I’ll come back and rewrite it one day.)


	8. Chapter 1 - Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimate Gymnast’s Execution: Tower of Despair!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So I took the “Tower of Hell” name, and just put despair. Don’t copyright me please.

“I really didn’t mean to do it. I panicked and ran!” (Ojiro).

“I-it’s okay, Ojiro. Even though you killed him, y-you didn’t really m-mean too.” (Midoryia).

“I don’t have anything against you if it was an accident.” (Iida).

“Admitting in the end was- it was manly!” (Kirishima).

{Okay after writing that, I cringe. Hope I did that part right.}

“Thanks guys. It’s making me feel a tiny bit better....” (Ojiro).

“Well with that settled, let’s get on with the execution!” (Yuyami).

“Wha- I thought that was a joke!” (Kaminari).

“No you dolt! It’s obviously not!” (Bakugou).

Even Kacchan must have been effected by the killer being revealed.

“IT’S....” (Yuyami).

“Bye, everyone. You’d better not kill each other now, okay?” (Ojiro).

“...PUNISHMENT TIME!” (Yuyami).

She pushes a button, and it starts.

//GAME OVER: MASHIRAO OJIRO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!//

Ojiro is standing on an elevated platform. The room he is in goes up to a small ledge, with the words “EXIT” on it. Inside and on the walls are various platforms, bars, trampolines, ledges, and more.

Looking down, there was no floor. There was huge and deep hole, with spikes the spun around in it. The spikes didn’t seem to damage the platforms though. Then it started slowly moving up, towards where he was standing.

Ojiro starts to make his way up to the ledge. Climbing and swinging, jumping and diving. He made his way up the course decently quick, but the ever growing hole sped up every time he went up a foot or two.

Losing more ground by the second, Ojiro reached the last set of bars. Those final bars climbed up to the exit, his chance at escape. Even though the bars looked questionable, Ojiro still went ahead.

Grabbing onto the first bar, he swung himself to the next, and to the next. The bars were a bit slippery, getting harder to grasp every time.

Just as he grabbed the second to last bar, something happened. The bar came out of its place, and it was the slipperiest as well.

Ojiro fell, hand out, as if he was still trying to grab onto something. He fell into the dark pit. And once he was inside, it shut suddenly. The sounds of the moving spikes could still be heard. It broke the stabilizers holding the platforms up, causing them to fall, while many things fell.

Once the dust had cleared, the place was in ruins. But you could still see the closed hole in which Ojiro had fallen in, and had never come out of. Then the crack of the closed doors curled upwards, into an evil smile, and a few drops of blood leaked out.

//EXECUTION END//

We all stared in horror. Nobody could process what we had just seen. I couldn’t believe he was really.... really dead. Both Mineta and Ojiro. Gone, forever.

“WHAAAAAAAAA!” (Hagakure).

[Everyone cries, except Bakugou, Todoroki, and Tokoyami. But they tear up. Their not heartless]

I couldn’t stop myself from crying. Nobody could.  
So much had happened. Two of our classmates, dead. And a whole lot of time left in this place. I hope, with everything I have, we will get out of here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 1: COMPLETED  
REMAINING STUDENTS: 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY AGAIN OJIRO. Also, if your wondering, no, the pit was not actually alive. Just some slight hallucinations.
> 
> Another thing, the first murder is based off of DrV1 Trial 1, DrV3 Trial 1, and the execution in DrV3 Trial 2. I think that’s all.
> 
> Well, this was short. Anyways, Hope you have a great rest of you day! Toodles!


	9. The Acronym

After Ojiro had died, everyone slowly went back to the dorms. Some, like Hagakure and I, had stayed longer than others. Though eventually, we went back too.

Once I had gotten back to my floor, I trudged towards my room. Just beyond my door was Mineta’s room. Sure, he was a little... odd, but Mineta was still an innocent person.

My eyes started to tear up, and I walked into my room. I laid down on my blue bed, trying to forget what happened. It didn’t take long for my thoughts to go away. A wave of tiredness washed over me, and I fell asleep.

//Dream//

Midoryia stands inside a burning school. Students in UA uniforms can be seen running out towards the exit. Panicking, Midoryia also starts to run to the doors.

As he is running, he realizes the flames don’t hurt, but only give a light sting. Breathing the smoke has no effect either. Still, Midoryia is not aware this is a dream of some sort.

The walls then fall apart in cubes, leaving only a burning floor. The students all disappear in a green flash, as the floor begins to crack.

Midoryia looks around frantically, but it was too late. The floor cracks and breaks beneath him, and send him falling. Midoryia plunges into a black abyss, slowly fading.

Then he sees a faint, sinister smile.

.  
.  
.

//Dream End//

I sat up abruptly, waking up in a cold sweat. That was a strange, yet terrifying, dream. I assured myself that nothing like that could actually happen.

But then I remembered what happened. Images of the murder, trial, and execution flashed in my head. It was going to be a troubling day.

{Time skip brought to you by Shiggy’s Chappingstick: The opposite of Chapstick!}

“Hello, Midoryia.” (Todoroki).

“Hi...” (Midoryia).

When I had made my way to the cafeteria, only a few people were there. It seemed as if everyone didn’t have the energy to come. Or maybe they all came before I did.

“Good morning, Midoryia. Now, as I was saying, Todoroki, have you had anymore of your hunches?” (Iida).

“No.” (Todoroki).

“Uh, good morning, Iida. But isn’t it a bit early to be talking about... you know.” (Midoryia).

“Midoryia, it’s 10 a.m.” (Iida).

“That’s early for me.” (Todoroki).

“Todoroki, you should get up around 8 o’clock every-“ (Iida).

“[Could everyone please go to the gym? I have a special announcement for all of you!]”

The speakers, which I still haven’t seen, blasted this message from Yuyami.

“Should we go? It could be a trap, but...” (Midoryia).

“Yes, if it stops Iida’s lecture.” (Todoroki).

“Hey! Maintaining a consistent sleep schedule is good for you!” (Iida).

Todoroki had already started to walk away by then. Iida jogged after him, probably tying to lecture Todoroki once more. Then I realized I had been left behind.

“H-hey guys! Wait for me!” (Midoryia).

{Another time skip brought to you by me ignoring what I just wrote}

We made our way to the gym, and I was relieved to see everyone there. Everybody looked anxious, except for Kacchan and Todoroki.

“Great! Everyone is here!” (Yuyami).

“What do you want, you damn plushie?!” (Bakugou).

“What he means is can you please tell us why you called us here?” (Kirishima).

“WHAT??” (Bakugou).

“Well thank you for asking ever so nicely! I’ve called you all here for the next, drumroll please, MOTIVE!” (Yuyami).

Everyone’s faces paled, and even the ones who didn’t show expression looked a bit anxious now.

“What is the motive then?” (Tokoyami).

“May I introduce... The B.O.M.B!” (Yuyami).

A curtain the was blocking the back of gym fell and displayed a huge, dark grey box. On the box was a large, digital clock, counting down.

“Wait, WHAT?!” (Uraraka).

“Did you just say a bomb?!?” (Kaminari).

“NO! I said B, O, M, B!” (Yuyami).

“Oh, then is it an acronym?” (Yaoyorozu).

“Yep! It stands for: The Bomb Originally Made Backfired!” (Yuyami).

“So this isn’t a bomb that can kill us all?” (Sero).

“I dunno. It could be anything really.” (Yuyami).

“So it is still a bomb!” (Sero).

“Maybe it is. I really forgot what it does. But whatever happens, you’ve got 47 hours, 51 minutes, aaand 23 seconds. 22. 21. 20. 19-“ (Yuyami).

“Okay, we get it. Time limit.” (Jirou).

“Well, have fuuun! Also, the clock won’t stop ‘till someone DIES! And check the Development studio! You’ll find something amazing!” (Yuyami).

Then she popped out of sight. Everybody was glancing around nervously, just like the first day. Nobody knew for a fact that this wasn’t a bomb. Or worse....

“Kaminari, aren’t you good with electrical things? Maybe you can stop this clock!” (Mina).

“That’s not what my talent is! I’m the Ultimate Electrostatic Scientist, not an electrical expert!” (Kaminari).

“Well it sounds like you would be. Wait, how did you even become a scientist?” (Jirou).

“NOT IMPORTANT.” (Kaminari).

“Well, I guess we’ll have to wait.” (Shouji).

“Please don’t fight too.” (Kouda, sign).

“Yes, I agree with Kouda and Shouji. We should just wait and see. Maybe it is not dangerous.”

“Well I’m out. I don’t want to be around you extras anymore.” (Bakugou).

“Kacchan-“ (Midoryia).

“It’s okay, Deku. Why don’t we go check out the Development Lab like Yuyami said. It might help distract from the... stuff.” (Uraraka).

“Yeah. That actually sounds like a good idea.” (Midoryia).

“C-can I come too?” (Hagakure).

Hagakure has appeared behind me, though I wasn’t sure when she did. She was very good at being invisible, since she was a spy and all.

“Oh, of course you can!” (Uraraka).

“Thanks a lot.” (Hagakure).

“So, should we start going?” (Midoryia).

“Why not? Let’s go!” (Uraraka).

Uraraka walked off as happily as someone could be in this situation. As if her happiness had rubbed off of me, I felt a bit better. Then Hagakure and I followed Uraraka to the Development Studio.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
[ERROR: USER HAS BEEN DELETED, TRY AGAIN]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sort of a shorter chapter. But yay! Update! So, first off, no more weird end messages! Why? Well, only time will tell. (Times not actually a person if you’re theorizing. It’s just a something something. Metaphor?).
> 
> Back on track, happy 2021! Hopefully the world doesn’t destroy itself! But it’s a new year, soooooo. Yey.
> 
> Anyhoo, have a splendid day, spend time with your family/friends/people! (But be safe). Hope you enjoyed this shortish chapter!
> 
> And I’m also a hypocrite and was/am doing the opposite of what I wrote Iida saying about sleep. BYE!


	10. The Block (Figuratively and Literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, before notes. While writing this, I was experiencing a small creativity block. But then I got over it and here you have it! Bam! Chapter! Okie, on with the story!

The three of us walked to the studio. A few others were also headed that way, but most of them went back to their rooms. The studio wasn’t too far, and we got there quickly.

There was a sign in front of the door that read “Development Studio”. Both of the starting letters were red, and the “L” in “Development” was a wrench. Also, instead of and “O”, the word “Studio” had a tire.

“So..... what did Yuyami say about this place again?” (Uraraka).

“She said that there would be something amazing.” (Midoryia).

I pulled on the huge, metal sliding doors. They opened up smoothly, and showed a large room full of tools, building supplies, and more.

“Wait, when we were checking the school, didn’t everyone say that everything was locked? Besides from the classrooms, gym, cafeteria, and dorms.” (Hagakure).

“I guess she opened it for us.” (Midoryia).

“Should we go inside?” (Uraraka).

“I think it’s safe.” (Midoryia).

[THEY ENTER THE ROOM. (Would be cutscene).]

We walked inside the room, and it looked like we were the first ones there. Each of us explored the studio. There was a ton of items and gadgets, like a toaster that heats the toast 3 times as fast.

{The toaster has no significance. I just like the idea.}

“WOW! This place has so many amazing things!” (Uraraka).

“Yeah, like this speed enhancement gadget.” (Hagakure).

“So it seems as if this room has been opened to us.” (Iida).

[Iida has appeared! Along with others!]

“Hi, Iida!” (Midoryia).

“Whoa! Look at all the stuff!” (Jirou).

“Incroyable!” (Aoyama).

“Aoyama! I didn’t think you would be interested in this place.” (Uraraka).

“I’ve just come to look for any dazzling items!” (Aoyama).

“That makes more sense.” (Midoryia).

“Hey, do you guys think someone’s going to use this stuff to..... do the thing?” (Jirou).

“Erm....” (Hagakure).

“It is possible.” (Iida).

“Décevant, this place has nothing interesting.” (Aoyama).

“Yeah, I think we have looked all around this place and haven’t found anything that might help us get out of here.” (Midoryia).

“Can we go to the cafeteria? I’m starving!” (Sero).

“Yeah! Me too!” (Kaminari).

“OH MY GOSH- When did you guys get here?!” (Jirou).

Kaminari and Sero were wandering around the place, looking at gadgets and scrapped items.

“We just got here a minute ago.” (Kaminari).

[Jirou facepalms, Poor Jirou]

“Let’s just go.” (Jirou).

Jirou walks out of the room toward the cafeteria, while Kaminari and Sero follow happily. I guess they really wanted food. Though I wonder why they didn’t just head to the cafeteria in the first place.

“We should go as well, for bonding with our classmates should raise morale.” (Iida).

“Yeah! Let’s go cheer some people up!” (Uraraka).

“Sure.. sounds okay.” (Hagakure).

[Those three walk out.]

“Hey, Aoyama? Are you actually Fren- Wait! You guys left me! Again!” (Midoryia).

I ran to catch up with the others who had left faster than you can say “All Might”. I guess my question won’t be answered.

{Time skip because it’s gonna get good}

It was the second day since the bomb countdown had started. There was about two hours left on the clock, and everyone was worried.

Iida, who was the first one up, called an meeting. We were supposed to go to the cafeteria, and make sure nothing bad had happened.

I walked up to the table everybody was surrounding. Nobody had died last night thankfully.

“The meeting is now starting!” (Iida).

“Why did you call the meeting?” (Koda, signing).

“I think it is clear why. We have about and hour and thirty minutes until the clock ends. Does anyone have a idea of what could happen?” (Iida).

“Nothing, possibly.” (Shouji).

“Confetti!” (Mina).

“EXPLOSIONS!” (Bakugou).

“All of those are good ideas of what could happen, though confetti seems unlikely.” (Yaoyorozu).

“Any other ideas?” (Iida).

[Everyone says no/shakes their head. I am not writing a ton of “no”s]

“Everybody can go now. Meeting dismissed!” (Iida).

Some people walked out of the cafeteria, while others stayed and ate.

“Hey! Midoryia!” (Kirishima).

“Oh! Hello! Kirishima, right?” (Midoryia).

“Yeah! I just wanted to say, solving that trial days ago was super manly!” (Kirishima).

{End me. I swear I probably misused the word wrong.}

“Uh, thanks!” (Midoryia).

“So, how has yo-“ (Kirishima).

A shout came out of nowhere, and then was cut off abruptly.

“What was that?!?” (Midoryia).

“Someone needs help! Come on!” (Kirishima).

We sprinted out of the cafeteria towards where we heard the sound. Others were coming that way too, confused and scared looks on their faces.

Kirishima and I, as well as some others, kept looking until we found who screamed. But we had been to late.

Just outside the doors, was a bloody scene. A huge item had fallen on top of someone, crushing them. Blood was everywhere, splattering the nearby walls.

This new murder was different than the last. It was messier, and most likely intentional. I couldn’t stand the sight of it, and the world turned black.

Distantly, I could hear screams, shouts, and the announcement.

[“A body has been discovered! You’ll have time to investigate first, and then the trial will commence! Good luck! Break a leg!”]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I had said before, creativity block. While I was going through that, I remembered something I saw. It said something along the lines of, “If you don’t know how to continue your story, try one of these things: (something something).... kill someone.” Thank the internet for this murder.
> 
> I was going to do it next chapter, but hey, it worked out in the end.
> 
> Well, that is the end of my message! Hope y’all had a magical day/night/other, and hope you enjoyed this slightly shorter chapter! BYEEEEEEE! :)
> 
> (Also, sorry about the multiple time skips).


	11. Shouji is important as heck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You shall see that I will be experimenting with POVs in this chapter. Yay! Trying new stuff!

Uraraka’s POV:  
————————  
“Somebody! G-go get the others!” (Hagakure).

“Got it!” (Mina).

“I will go as well!” (Iida).

Iida and Mina rushes off in opposite directions, while everyone else stood in front of the Development Studio doors. Moments ago, someone was killed. I turned away so I didn’t have to look at the scene anymore.

Then, on the ground in front of me, I saw an unconscious person.

“Oh my gosh! Deku!” (Uraraka).

I rushed over and shook him, trying to wake Deku up.

“You should probably stop shaking him.” (Todoroki).

“Ahh! Sorry!” (Uraraka).

“Ugh.... what happened?” (Midoryia).

“You’re awake!” (Uraraka).

“How long was I unconscious?” (Midoryia).

“Uhh, I think a few minutes.” (Uraraka).

“We’re all here!” (Iida).  
———————————  
Midoryia’s POV:  
———————————

I sat up groggily as Iida and the rest of our classmates gathered around the door. Turns out that this wasn’t all a bad dream. Someone was actually dead.

“How are we going to figure out whose squished under the rock?” (Koda, Signing).

“We’ll just see who’s not here obviously!!!” (Bakugou).

Everyone started muttering names and numbers, trying to see who wasn’t in the group.

“Oh no....” (Jirou).

“Did you find out who’s not here?” (Midoriya).

“Y-yeah. It’s.... it’s-“ (Jirou).

“It’s Yaoyorozu.” (Tokoyami).

[Lots of tears and crying. Most are probably from Jirou.]

“Poor Yaoyorozu.” (Sato).

“Well, Yaoyorozu wasn’t poor. She was actually pretty rich.” (Kaminari).

“Kaminari, no.” (Mina).

“It is not the time for bad jokes.” (Iida).

“So turns out your not afraid of death now, are you, Kaminari.” (Jirou).

“Run, dude. Run.” (Sero).

“I’m running. I’m running!” (Kaminari).

[Jirou proceeds to chase Kaminari, and Kaminari is screaming for his life]

“That idiotic bastard deserve to be chased and be in a certain death situation.” (Bakugou).

“Kacchan, that’s not very nice.” (Midoriya).

“Calm down, Bakugou.” (Kirishima).

I walked away, hoping that Kirishima wouldn’t die and get chased like Kaminari did.

Reluctantly, I walked into the Development Studio carefully. The smell of blood hit my nose and made me gag. Todoroki was already in the room, exploring. For some reason, he didn’t seem very bothered by the disturbing sight.

“Hi, Todoroki.” (Midoryia).

“Hello.” (Todoroki).

“Did you find any clues?” (Midoryia).

“No. But Yuyami popped up and handed me a file.” (Todoroki).

//MURDER FILE//

The victim of this murder was Momo Yaoyorozu, the Ultimate Sculptor. Estimated time of death is around 8:40 am. They were squished under a huge object, causing instant death.

//END//

“That’s not as much information we got last time.” (Midoryia).

{OKIE PPL! It’s evidence time!}

I handed Todoroki back the file and looked around for clues. Pulling my shirt over my nose, I walked closer to the body. 

A huge, cement block had fallen and squished Yaoyorozu. Looking down, I saw a thin tripwire stuck on the ground. I bent down to get a closer look, and it looked like the wire was stuck in a sticky substance. It looked like tar, but not as thick.

[Clue Obtained: Sticky Substance]

I followed the tripwire to see where it was connected to, and it was tied to a lever. When I pulled on the lever, a small door opened. I assumed something was supposed to come down the ramp in front of the hatch.

The ramp then connected to a pulley with a bucket on one end. On the other was a sharp saw. I stood on my toes to look inside the bucket, and inside there was a metal ball.

“What are you looking at?” (Uraraka).

“I think this contraption is what killed Yaoyorozu.” (Midoryia).

“How?” (Uraraka).

“I think when the ball rolled down from that ramp, it made this saw go up and cut a rope. Then the block probably fell since it had no support.” (Midoryia).

“That sounds really complicated.” (Uraraka).

“Yeah, they probably planned ahead.” (Midoryia).

[Clue Obtained: Machine]

I looked around the machine some more and spotted something. There were footprints near the door. They were facing toward she inside of the room.

The prints were hard to see. The killer who set this trap must’ve left the faint trail behind by accident, thinking they cleaned it up.

[Clue Obtained: Faint Footprints]

“Midoryia, I’ve found something.” (Shouji).

“Oh, what is it?” (Midoriya).

Shouji pointed towards a knot on the rope attacked to the huge object. Securing the knot was so duct tape.

{I don’t know if they have duct tape in Japan, but just roll with me here}

“There is a strand of hair stuck in the tape.” (Shouji).

I leaned in a bit and squinted, trying to get a better look.

“I think I can see it. Though it may just be something else.” (Midoriya).

“I am sure that it is hair.” (Shouji).

“Can you tell who’s hair it is?” (Midoriya).

“No. There is blood on it. And I cannot reach it without ruining the crime scene.” (Shouji).

He was right. Even though Shouji was very tall, the knot was higher and he would have to step in the blood to reach it.

“Also, Midoryia, there is a starve smell. Can you smell it as well?” (Shouji).

“Uh.... I smell, blood?” (Midoriya).

“That is not it, but the smell could blend in with blood. It’s sweet smelling, but has maybe a salty scent too.” (Shouji).

[Clue Obtained: Undetermined Hair]

[Clue Obtained: Odd Smell]

“Wow! It’s so cool that you can notice all of these things!” (Midoryia).

“Thank you, Midoryia.” (Shouji).

“Midoryia, do you need any help?” (Iida).

“Sure, Iida. I’m not sure if we found everything.” (Midoryia).

“I looked around many times, but only found the things you have.” (Iida).

“Really? How though?” (Midoryia).

“I think Yuyami I watching through that camera and has microphones hidden all around. So whenever one of use finds a clue, she sends out a notification on our E-Handbooks.” (Iida).

“Oh! That’s actually really cool! But also kind of creepy....” (Midoryia).

I pulled my E-Handbook out of my pocket. Thankfully, it fit perfectly, but that also meant I had nearly forgotten about it.

I turned it on, and saw some notification bubbles on the screen. After I turned it off, I turned the notification ringer on, just in case.

[“Okay everyone, I let you guys go on for this for waaaay to long. Please finally head over to the gym for the wondrous Class Trial #2! See ya extras!”]

“Did she just....?” (Sero).

“HEY! THAT’S MY LINE!!!” (Bakugou).

“Yup, she did.” (Mina).

“Everyone! Single file line!” (Iida).

Despite why Iida has just said, everybody grouped together in blob. Iida pushes himself to the front and attempted to bring order, but sadly, he was ignored once more.

I smiled a little, and followed the group, comforting Iida. I really hope we can catch this killer again. Then maybe I really would be the Ultimate Lucky Student if we do, somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what’s gonna happen in the next chapter! TRIAL AND EXECUTION BABY! I should not be as happy about that because it makes me sound like I’m going to commit murder irl.
> 
> On a side note, I am so sorry if I made a terrible joke, for I can only do sarcastic and dark humor. Example: the was a sauce and their motto was something like: “ is good on anything!”
> 
> Then there was the brand name next to another brands symbol. The other brands symbol was a baby. And the first thing I thought of was: “Eat the baby with the sauce.” Thank you for listening to my speech about my humor.
> 
> But forget about that. The real joke is me. (Stop it self).
> 
> Ack, anyways, have a wonderful, adventure filled day/night! Stay safe, wash your hands, and drink more water than me! Love you all and bye-bye!


	12. -Insert A Title That Sticks-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contradictions look like this:
> 
> __
> 
> _(It’s a lie!)_

When we arrived at the PE grounds, everyone stood in their spots. There were more empty spots since last time.

The empty pedestals-

{I think the things they stand on are pedestals, but I seriously have no idea}

-now had pictures of who had stood there. Like Mineta’s, the pictures had an X on them, and were the same height as the dead person.

“Whoa, Kaminari! Are you okay?” (Kirishima).

“They got what they deserved for making a TERRIBLE joke at a TERRIBLE time.” (Jirou).

{That’s partially me scolding myself}

Kaminari followed behind Jirou. He had gotten various bruises, and his eye was a little purple. Jirou beat him up badly.

“I’m fine... I think. Do you think I have brain damage?” (Kaminari).

“You’re so stupid that damaging your brain more would be an accomplishment.” (Bakugou).

{I’ve hurt Kaminari so much and I suck at writing Baku-dude XP}

“Bakugou, please refrain from hurting Kaminari’s feelings. We have more pressing matters to attend to.” (Iida).

“Speaking of which, where’s Yuyami? Isn’t she the one who starts the trial with a random comment?” (Sero).

“HERE!” (Yuyami).

She popped up from behind the large chair and landed on it.

“Things have been on the fritz lately, so I had a teeny bit of trouble getting the B.O.M.B. to stop.” (Yuyami).

“You got it to stop, right?” (Kouda, signing).

“Of course I did! Now let’s get this show on the road! Same as last time, start with the wonderfully creative weapon!!” (Yuyami).

//TRIAL START//

{360 turn whooooo!}

“The killer used a huge block to kill Yaoyorozu.” (Jirou).

“And the was triggered and smashed her!” (Bakugou).

“Eh, you sounded to energetic while saying that, Bakugou.” (Kirishima).

“Back on topic, how did the contraption start?” (Tokoyami).

“The killer was probably and then started it.” (Tsu).

“That does make sense....” (Satou).

“No, I think Yaoyorozu and the she set it off.” (Uraraka).

“I agree with Uraraka.” (Midoryia).

“Thanks, Deku!  
(◠﹏◠✿)” (Uraraka).

“No problem! Anyways, uh, there was a wire on the floor, and it was connected to the machine. So I’m pretty sure that’s what set it off.” (Midoryia).

“NOBODY’S GOING TO QUESTION HER FACE????” (Bakugou).

“Everyone can do it if they try!  
ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ” (Mina).

“I.... this.... what??” (Iida).

“Back to the topic! It was gettin’ good!” (Yuyami).

“Uh, okay. Like I just said, I think Yaoyorozu stepped on the wire we found and triggered it.” (Midoryia).

“What was that stuff the wire was stuck to? That sticky glue-like substance?” (Hagakure).

“It most likely prevented the victim from running away, catching them like a fly in a web.” (Tokoyami).

“So, you could say the victim would be caught in a sticky situation? Get it?” (Kaminari).

“Toi is correct!” (Aoyama).

“I think it also made sure the wire couldn’t be pulled back up. If you could, it might’ve been possible to stop the machine.” (Todoroki).

“What about that hair Shouji found?” (Kouda, signing).

“It was to bloody for even me to make out. I could not tell who the hair belonged to.” (Shouji).

“Could we measure the damn hair and measure everyone’s stupid hair to see which ones it matches with??” (Bakugou).

“That’s a great idea, Kacchan!” (Midoryia).

“Uh, does anyone by chance have a ruler? Or somehow everyone’s hair length?” (Sero).

“I do have that!” (Aoyama).

“A ruler? Great!” (Kirishima).

“No, no, I have the measurements of everyone’s hair!” (Aoyama).

[Aoyama pulls out an actual, flipping hair chart]

“How?! There is no way you have everyone’s hair written down!” (Sero).

“But I do! Par la magie de l'écriture!” (Aoyama).

He took a minute or two, studying the hair and looking at the chart.

“This hair could belong to Uraraka, Kaminari, Sero, Bakugou, or Moi!” (Aoyama).

“Why isn’t Kirishima on that list? His hair could be that length!” (Kaminari).

“Kaminari, I put about half a bottle of hair gel in my hair. There is no way any hair fell out.” (Kirishima).

“That is why he is not on the list!” (Aoyama).

So now the suspects were narrowed down to five people. The atmosphere in the room grew anxious, and the suspects looked nervous. Except for Kacchan, who looked annoyed as always.

“There are more clues, right Deku?” (Uraraka).

“Y-Yeah, just some footprints and a weird smell.” (Midoriya).

“Have you extra ever try looking at everyone’s shoes?!” (Bakugou).

“Has nobody tried that yet?” (Todoroki).

“I assumed Midoryia or you did, Todoroki.” (Satou).

“I forgot..... sorry.” (Midoryia).

“It’s okay Deku! You did your best!” (Uraraka).

“I took a photo of the prints before we left for the trial. I guessed that we’d need it eventually.” (Mina).

“Now, everybody, would you please remove your shoes and hold them up for everyone to see? Thank you.” (Iida).

The whole class took off their shoes and held them up. Surprise swept across many faces. On the bottoms of Kouda’s, Shouji’s, and Hagakure’s shoes were mud.

“But how?!? None of the hair matched up with them! Kouda doesn’t even have hair!” (Kaminari).

{Just to clarify, Kouda looks like a normal person, but since he doesn’t have any hair in MHA, he won’t get hair here. Sorry, but no hair for him, unless you want Mondo style but more up}

“Could..... could there be multiple people?” (Midoryia).

“Yeah, yeah, there can be an accomplice for murders. Though only the person who actually kills the victim can graduate, so it’s a win-lose.” (Yuyami).

“So there IS an accomplice!” (Sero).

“Nope, not today, sadly.” (Yuyami).

“What about the foot print? Can anyone match the muddy shoes with the print in the picture?” (Shouji).

“Let me try.” (Jirou).

She grabbed the trio’s shoes and a water bottle. How she had one on hand is anyone’s guess. Jirou poured the water onto some nearby dirt and stuck the shoes in it. Then, Jirou created three sets of shoes prints.

“There. Done.” (Jirou).

“They don’t match!” (Hagakure).

The three were obviously relieved to be cleared.

“Jirou, can you do that to everyone’s shoes?” (Tsu).

“Sure, Tsu.” (Jirou).

She did the same thing she did with the trio’s shoes. Jirou then wrote names under the prints, so that we would know who’s belonged to who.

“And?” (Kouda, signing).

“It’s......” (Midoriya).

We all looked at the prints and the picture Tsu had in her hands. Then there was a match. We had found the killer.

{FLIPPIN SUSPENSE! HELL YEAH}

{Also this makes me feel a bit mor accomplished}

“Why did you kill her, Sero?” (Midoryia).

“I just got really worried! I thought the BOMB was going to explode, because it’s called a bomb!!!” (Sero).

“We were all thinking that.” (Hagakure).

“Ack, you didn’t even bother trying to deny the accusation!! So BORING! You need some more flair!” (Yuyami).

[Everyone completely ignores her]

//Murder Explanation Thingy//

Sero had a bad feeling when the B.O.M.B. was revealed. The thought of killing had popped up a few times in his head briefly, but he finally decided to set a trap.

During the night before the BOMB would go off, he waited for midnight, and snuck outside. Since Sero’s room was so close to the elevator, which was surprisingly quiet, Yaoyorozu didn’t hear him.

Sero snuck to a pile of debris, and used some super strong tape (and rope) to drag it inside the Development Studio. Then, due to his strength (and tape), Sero was able to prepare a trap.

He thought that since he didn’t plan on killing a specific person, it wouldn’t make him feel as bad. But nope, he felt super bad when new came out that Yaomomo had been killed.

Yaoyorozu had walked into the Studio, hoping to find something everyone might’ve missed. Instead, she stepped into Sero’s trap. Her foot stepped on the wire, and the stick substance didn’t let her get out of the way in time.

By the time she realized what was happening, it was too late. She was crushed and died immediately.

{By the way, the rock debris part was about 4 feet tall, 6 feet long, and 7 feet wide}

{{Also, forgot to add that he wiped off the mud}}

//Thingy END//

“Look, I’m super super sorry about killing Yaomomo! If I’d know that the BOMB would actually do, and I still don’t, I wouldn’t have done it.” (Sero).

“I don’t want to say “it’s okay”, but we were all worried about the BOMB.” (Kirishima).

“Yeah, it kinda makes sense. You were trying to help, but you had to do a bad thing.” (Kaminari).

“Too bad someone had to die to stop the BOMB. Still, you were trying to do a good thing! But it also was sort of a bad thing too.” (Mina).

“Thanks guys..... you’re too nice. You guys should be, like, yelling at me in anger, but I guess you aren’t.” (Sero).

“Well, I would be doing that, but since I feel bad, I chose not to.” (Jirou).

“It’s cause you’re about to die! That’s what!” (Yuyami).

“Oh....... thats what I forgot.” (Sero).

“Forgot? FORGOT?! How do you forget death?!” (Bakugou).

“Hehe... it just slipped my mind.” (Sero).

“You’re all USELESS!” (Bakugou).

“Oh, but before I... go, let me tell you about this really cool thing I made! So that smell you smelled, Shouji. It was a soy-sauce scented tape I made! Plus, it was the only thing I had in my that night.” (Sero).

“I will admit, that does sound like a creative invention.” (Tokoyami).

“And, guess what? Kaminari! You get the rest of the tape! Congrats!” (Sero).

[Sero chucks a roll of tape at Kaminari]

“Thanks a lot.” (Kaminari).

“I’m done with everyone! IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME! HOORAY!” (Yuyami).

“Well, guess I’ll see you all on the other side.” (Sero).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is soooooo late! School decided to be a piece of crap and pile a ton of assignments on me. Do this history project, finish this packet, do this coding, and guess what? You now have a science test in something you suck at! So, I was super tired. Yay.
> 
> Also, bam! Chapter! Sero is now going to be executed, and I give him all my respect. For those Sero lovers, sorry, but Danganronpa always kills your favorites.
> 
> Welp, it’s 1 am as I write this, so Ima end it here for now. Execution coming soon! Hope y’all enjoyed this weirdo chapter, have a good rest of you day or night, and stay safe!
> 
> (And I have just realized that I put only a few contradictions, but too late)


	13. Chapter 2 - Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimate Tape Artists Execution: A Crushing Defeat!

//GAME OVER: HANTA SERO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!//

Sero swings above the ground. There is a long strand of strong tape wrapped around his waist. His arms and legs are free though.

Below him is what seems to be a spider web, but also made out of white, double sided tape.

In a panic, he pulls at the tape on him, eventually ripping it. Sero falls on the ground, only to get stuck on that tape.

Lying on his stomach, Sero sees a spider (the most venomous one preferably). It crawls onto him and bits him. More start coming Sero’s way.

A lever can be spotted on the far side of the “web”. Ripping his arm of the tape, Sero desperately pulls himself towards the lever. The spiders continue to come, biting him.

By he time he reaches the lever, Sero had spider bites everywhere, and a ton of skin had been pealed off from the tape. He reaches a bloody, swollen hand and pulls the switch.

There is a rumbling sound, and the roof above opens up to reveal the sky. (Covered by the dome though). There are rocky cliffs looking down upon Sero.

On the top of the cliffs, Yuyami can be seen pushing a huge boulder with the help of large spiders. The smaller spiders near Sero scatter away as the rock falls.

He looks up, but is then crushed by the rock, sending blood everywhere.

Yuyami parachutes down on top of the bloody rock, and takes a bow, grinning.

//EXECUTION END//

Everyone stood still. Time had stopped as we began to take in the dreadful sight. Blood everywhere, and another brutally executed in front of us.

Nobody was taking this well. Kaminari had curled up into a ball clutching the tape Sero had tossed him. Mina and Kirishima joined him in a hug. They were the closest to him though.

Still, it was just as despairing to everyone else. Would this happen to everyone in this class? Is this a “game” that’ll never end until we’re all dead?

There’s got to be a way out. We’ve got to escape here. For everyone who’s died, and for the sake of our survival.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 2: COMPLETED  
REMAINING STUDENTS: 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why I found that so fun to write. But anyways, I added spiders in the mix because Sero reminds me of SpiderMan. I feel as though this execution has a mix of karma in it as well.
> 
> Yep.
> 
> Also, updates will now be 1-2 weeks. This now means a more flexible schedule, I can post a bit more randomly, and SLEEP. I get creative bursts at 12-3 am, so sleep. But I swear on the Styx I will update, unless like I have to do something that’ll cause me not to.
> 
> :p
> 
> Welp, have a hopeful, fun filled day or night my wonderful readers! Love you all! 💕


	14. A lot of POV switches whoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you shall see, I will be experimenting with POVs, though only with another character, because I ain’t used to this. Cool, thanks.

I felt someone hugging me. It was Uraraka, crying. I hugged her back and let the tears I held back fall.

Other were probably sad as well, but all I could think about was the four people who had died. Mineta accidentally drowned by Ojiro. And Yaoyorozu killed by Sero.

Uraraka and I eventually let go of each other and wiped away our tears.

“I-I think I’m going to go to my room.” (Midoryia).

“Okay. See you later, Deku.” (Uraraka).

I walked away to the dorms. The events of the day started to finally catch up to me. When I got to my room, I realized I was more tired than I had thought. And with that final thought, I fell asleep.

—————————-  
Uraraka’s POV:  
—————————-

Deku walked away to the dorms. He looked so exhausted. I probably looked the same, along with the others, but I didn’t want to leave yet.

“You don’t look that busy right now so I think we can talk!” (Yuyami).

“Hm?” (Uraraka).

“I waaas going to ask Midoryia to go check out Recovery Girl’s Nurse’s Office, but I guess he’s busy. So now I’m telling you!” (Yuyami).

“Uh, sure! But who’s Recovery Girl?” (Uraraka).

“Ask Midoryia. I don’t really care.” (Yuyami).

And just like that, she disappeared. I wonder where Yuyami goes when she’s not with us.

“Uraraka, can we buddy up?” (Tsu).

“Sure, Tsu! Actually, I was just about to head over to somewhere called ‘Recovery Girl’s Nurse’s Office’. Are you okay with that?” (Uraraka).

“Okay, ribbit. Hagakure also wants to come.” (Tsu).

“Hi, Uraraka.” (Hagakure).

I hadn’t noticed her before. I smiled and waved back. Hagakure seemed a bit down, so I hope this migraine cheer her up a bit.

“Well, let’s go then.” (Uraraka).

{Time skip to Nurse’s Office}

When we got there, there door was already open. I guess Yuyami did this to make the room stand out. Or maybe she forgot about the door.

“Look at all the posters.” (Tsu).

I glanced into the room to see what she meant. Inside, there were several health related posters, like Tsu said.

There was a desk near the door. It had a few books on it, a drawer, and a computer monitor. However, the monitor looks broken. A long crack and several dents can be seen. Yuyami must’ve broken it before we came here.

“Aww, that could’ve been our only way out!” (Hagakure).

“Maybe we can find someone to fix it.” (Uraraka).

Along with the desk, two beds and a pair of chairs were present. Also a large cabinet of unnamed medicines and supplies.

“This could be really useful if someone gets hurt!” (Uraraka).

“And these beds are pretty comfy.” (Hagakure).

[Hagakure site in a bed, bouncing slightly]

“They really are comfy!” (Uraraka).

——————————-  
Midoryia’s POV:  
——————————-

The morning after I passed out was pretty eventful. Uraraka, Hagakure, and Tsu told the others about the Nurse’s Office. More people were probably going to go check it out themselves later, though.

“Hey, Deku? Who’s ‘Recovery Girl’? Yuyami told me to ask you.” (Uraraka).

“Oh! Recovery Girl is a well-known nurse! She is very experienced in he medical field, and some say that she can fix anything. Of course, there has got to be some things that she can’t fix, because there’s got to be a limit on what Recovery Girl can do....” (Midoryia).

“Midoryia, you’re muttering again.” (Todoroki).

“SHUT UP DEKU!” (Bakugou).

{But imagine him telling this from 10 feet away, on a table, looking like he’s about to attack Deku}

“Ah! Sorry... I got carried away. Recovery Girl is basically a really good nurse, with an incredible record.” (Midoryia).

“Thanks for the information, Deku!” (Uraraka).

“Oh, uh, you’re welcome!” (Midoryia).

“[Everyone, please head over to the gym for a super important meeting! Thanks!]”

Yuyami’s voice rung out through the halls. What was the important thing? Was it going to be good or bad?

We didn’t even need to discuss what we had to do next. Everyone in the cafeteria just automatically started to head over to the gym. I guess that even though we’ve only gone there a few times, it was an important place.

{Time skiiiiiiip}

“Now! For the super duper important thing! Drumroll please!” (Yuyami).

Only Kaminari started the drumroll on his knees, but quickly stopped.

“I’ll take what I can get. Anyways, the new.... MOTIVE! The motive this time is a super cool perk that’s definitely based off of something! Oh, and money, because why not.” (Yuyami).

“And what happens to be this so called ‘perk’?” (Tokoyami).

“Why thank you for asking! So basically, you know rule 11? The one where it states that only two people can be killed? Well, for the next blackened, they can kill up to three people!!” (Yuyami).

“That’s not good....” (Kouda, Signing).

“And, with every person who dies, the blackened will get 11037 yen! Once they graduate first though.” (Yuyami).

“That’s an oddly specific number.” (Satou).

“So that’s all! Feel free to kill whenever!” (Yuyami).

Yuyami disappeared like she always did, and left us all fearful.

“Nobody’s going to actually kill three people, right? It’s just money!” (Mina).

“There COULD be SOME people who are a little SHORT on FUNDS!” (Bakugou).

“H-hey! I wouldn’t kill anyone for some money! I’d rather work hard for it! Murder isn’t good!” (Uraraka).

Uraraka seemed really flustered, but a little angry. Kacchan might’ve been targeting her when he said that, or maybe he was being his normal self.

“Let’s hope that nobody gets killed then.” (Shouji).

And just like that, we left the gym.

{Oh, wowie! Another time skip!! I just suck at writing filler!}

It was late, about 10 at night, when the room began to shake. I was lying-

{Or is it laying? I’ve never been good at those words}

-in my bed, reading my notes. The figurines on my shelves moved, and I rushed to catch them. I hoped none of them would break.

After about 15 seconds, the earthquake stopped. Nothing seemed to damaged, and I put my figures back quickly.

I popped my head outside to see if everyone was okay. Tokoyami and Aoyama were in the hall, and Aoyama was shaken up. Tokoyami, on the other hand, was patting his back awkwardly.

“Are you guys okay?” (Midoryia).

“As it seems, yes.” (Tokoyami).

“J'avais si peur!” (Aoyama).

“Um, Sure. Well, I think I’m going to go back to my room.” (Midoryia).

“Good night.” (Tokoyami).

“‘Night.” (Midoryia).

I went back inside and plopped onto the bed. I laid down, staring up at he ceiling. How big of an earthquake was that? It didn’t seem to cause any damage though. I continued to think about it, until I fell asleep.

——————————  
Uraraka’s POV:  
——————————

When I woke up in the morning, I still felt tired. Still, I didn’t sleep well, so I decided to get up. The earthquake that happened last night was scary. It came abruptly, and late at night too.

Then, something hit me. I remembered something. I’d met Deku before. Before UA, though I’d thought this was the first time we had met.

I remembered the UA entrance exam, and Deku saving me from a rouge robot.

{OKAY. So I’m changing up the Entrance Exam story a bit to fit the plot. Yep}

Did I ever thank him? I don’t think so. I’d have to do that later. He was really nice, even before we’d formally met.

But as I was about to head outside, something happened. An explosion could be heard in the distance, loud and clear.

I stood there, froze with shock. A wave of thoughts flooded my head. Was everyone okay? Is anyone hurt? Why did that happen?

I dashed outside and headed towards the sound. I hope that nothing bad happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I, for one, am happy that I wrote this chapter with very little sleep deprivation. This new update schedule is nice.
> 
> Goals? Accomplished!  
> Chapter? Finished!  
> Hotel? Trivago!
> 
> Anyways, yeah, so it’s kinda like the THH chap3 motive, but hey, it works. But yea, 3 people can be killed now! This is gonna be fuuun.
> 
> Anyways (I need to find a better word. Nevertheless?), thanks for waiting, drink water, and have a good day/night! 💕


	15. An Explosive Find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE POVS MY FRIENDS

Midoriya’s POV:  
————————

The sound of a loud explosion woke me up. I jolted awake and almost jumped out of the bed. It took me a few moments to fully understand what I had just heard. As soon as my shock passed, I ran outside.

“I should probably check on the others first, just in case.” (Midoriya).

I continued to mumble to myself as I speedily walked to the elevator. Hopefully everyone was already at the main campus. Maybe someone there would have an explanation...

——————————  
Uraraka’s POV:  
——————————

I dashed outside along with the others I had run into on my way out. As soon as I had stepped out, there was a column of dust and smoke coming up from an area. Obviously, I headed towards the smoke.

When I got there, only Iida and Shouji were present. The rest of the people who I had seen caught their breath and met up with the two.

“What happened?!” (Mina).

“It seems as if an explosion has gone off!” (Iida).

“Yeah... I hope that nobody’s hurt!” (Uraraka).

“I’ve counted everyone here right now, and there is only six.” (Shouji).

“Six???” (Jirou).

“Awww c’mon! Can’t we go a few days without a possible murder??” (Kaminari).

“That’s kind of why we’re here, killing game and all.” (Jirou).

“Let us search the debris! Hopefully it will only be rocks.” (Iida).

Nobody objected and went to work searching the rubble. Luckily, I didn’t find any blood, or... a body. So this was probably an explosion to cause panic.

“AAAGH—! NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOT TODAY!”

Kaminari yelled and sprinted past me, back towards the main campus. I glanced at him for a second, concerned. But then the greater problem surfaced.

The remaining people and I slowly walked over to where Kaminari screamed. The worst happened again. Why???

Once again, blood splattered a rock. Someone had been crushed. Flashbacks to Yaoyorozu’s death appeared abruptly, causing me to stumble back.

[“A body has been discovered! Please investigate, and the class trial will commence afterwards! Good luck!!”]

The voice rang out through the school, echoing faintly.

——————————  
Midoriya’s POV:  
——————————

Inside the school, most of the remaining people were there. I wondered where they were, but I guessed that they were either making their way here, or went to check the explosion.

I probably could’ve gone there to check as well, but I wanted to make sure nobody was hurt from the explosion somehow.

{Sorry for the short Midoriya POV, but Uraraka gets the spotlight for now. The explosion sight is going to be the main part for this chapter.}

——————————-  
Uraraka’s POV:  
——————————-

“Oh, no no no no...” (Uraraka).

“Who is it though?” (Jirou).

“At least we know it’s not any of us.” (Iida).

“Okay, we have to do the investigation part. Like Deku!” (Uraraka).

Silently, everyone started to do so. I kept asking myself, what would Deku do? He would take a look, and take note of all the possible clues. I think that was it. It didn’t sound too bad, but he was really smart. I’ll have to try my hardest!

I walked over to crater toward the left of the site. It seems as though the explosion came from the area, and caused all the rocks to fall. I think this might help, but I’m not sure.

[Clue Obtained: Large Crater]

Not to far away was a tower of rubble and debris. It wasn’t too high, maybe 10 feet. During the last trial, Sero mentioned that there was some rubble off to the side. This must be it combined in a tower.

[Clue Obtained: Rubble Tower]

Despite briefly thinking about it, the memory of Sero made my eyes tear up. Then Yaoyorozu came to mind as well. I wiped my eyes, knowing that I couldn’t cry right now. I had to investigate until Deku came. Hopefully that would be soon, though.

As I continued to survey the area, lots of rocks and debris were lying around under the tower. They must’ve fallen during the explosion. 

[Clue Obtained: Fallen Rocks/Debris]

Among the rocks was the ones who had crushed the victim. I would’ve hoped it was lots of odd mud, but since the announcement played......

Then, while I was thinking about the announcement, somebody called the group.

“Everybody! There is something here you may wish to see!” (Iida).

I walked over to Iida, meeting up with the others. Next to him, on the ground, was what looked to be a trail of a liquid.

“What is that?” (Jirou).

“I do not know. I assume that everyone would like to know that this was here though.” (Iida).

“Should we follow the trail?” (Uraraka).

“The killer might’ve left it by accident.” (Mina).

“They couldn’t have been very smart then.” (Kaminari).

“Somethings smells like smoke.” (Shouji).

It was an odd, random comment, but soon I noticed it too. I tried to find a source, but couldn’t spot one.

“It’s coming from the trail.” (Shouji).

“He’s right. That makes it even better to follow the liquid!” (Iida).

“Alright, let’s go then!” (Uraraka, trying to be optimistic in a way).

[Clue Obtained: Smoke scented trail]

Following the trail led us to the main campus. It curved and went in a few random directions, but led to the side of the front doors.

“Aww, dang it! It’s a dead end.” (Kaminari).

“They could’ve gone inside the school.” (Iida).

“Fiiiiiiiiinnneeeeee.” (Kaminari, being sassy cause he’s done with this Sugar Honey Iced Tea).

We went inside, but split into pairs to cover more ground. Thats what Iida said at least. Anyways, Iida paired up with me, and we went towards the Cafeteria.

Soon, we ran into Tokoyami, walking quickly down the hall.

“Iida, Uraraka, where are the others?” (Tokoyami).

“Looking around the school.” (Iida).

“But there’s some bad news....” (Uraraka).

“I have bad new as well. Follow me.” (Tokoyami).

We followed Tokoyami towards the cafeteria. I was terrified about what might await us...... I could be wrong. I hope I’m wrong!

But as soon as we got there, but stomach plummeted....

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND YES I AM DOING THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tad bit shorter than usual I think. And yes I am doing this. And yes I have crushed another UNSUSPECTING VICTIM! Mwhahaha!
> 
> But in all seriousness, I looked at the front page of this or whatever it’s called, and OH MY STARS 18 KUDOS! Thanks soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the support and love and if I could I would round up all of you and hug you and give you all the pats! (Seriously).
> 
> Well, like I said earlier, I love you all! Drink water, wash your hands, and as my sibling and I would say, “Officer! I swear I dropkicked the child in self defense!!!” 
> 
> (Also more POVS byyee)


End file.
